


Dragon's Song

by CloudXMK



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Demons, Dragons, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Heavy Angst, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, I'm trying to keep them as in character as possible, Knights - Freeform, Modern Era, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Slightly - Freeform, Smut, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Betrayed by his twin and his siblings, sent to live out in exile, broken and disfigured, Lucifer Morningstar vowed to never trust human nor dragon. It would only bite him back and he was not going to live through that pain ever again.Chloe Jane Decker, mother of one, ex-wife and detective, never believed in dragons and fantasy. That is until she fell through a portal with her daughter. It only got weirder when she would be the Great Light destined to bring about peace and destroy a great darkness.War is coming and two souls would meet as fate would say. Only this time it may not be a happy ending as in every fantasy book.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I've been thinking of this plot for a bit and it came back with a vengeance when I just read a book. So this will set in fantasy/modern AU and I do hope you all enjoy this story. Leave me a comment below and thanks again!

“How dare you!? You nearly brought ruin upon us all and you proclaim your innocence?” A great white dragon with golden claws and horns roared at the injured black dragon on the ground wrapped in golden chains.

The dragon would have been magnificent once upon a time but now, he looked terrible. His obsidian scales covered in blood and some torn from his flesh, deep gouges and slashes covering every inch of his body.

“You know I do not lie, Brother!” The dragon spat, fury rolling off his lips as it burned deep in his chest.

“There is always a first! Perhaps you can turn back on your oath just you did on us!”

The great black dragon roared in fury, writhing in the chains that had wrapped around him, his red eyes blazing with undiluted rage.

“You know a dragon’s Oath if broken has serious consequences, their soul sent to the Underrealm!”

“You deserve to be in the Underrealm for what you did!”

That stung, the barb of betrayal digging deeper into the black dragon’s heart. “Enough of this! For your actions, you are hereby sentenced to live out the rest of your life in exile, stripped of your status! You are no longer my brother, monster.”

The black dragon’s eyes widened, tears burning his eyes. His own brother disowning him… He might as well have ripped out his heart. They were twins, their actions always mirroring the other, every breath they take seemingly as one.

Before he could even utter a word, the great white dragon slashed at his wings and bit on them leaving the other dragon thrashing and crying out as tremendous pain ran through his back. When he was done, the wings were just tatters of their former selves and the dragon wanted to weep.

“Goodbye… Samael.” The white dragon said.

“Michael, no-!” The black dragon chokes but was then kicked off the great cliff before he could even finish. The chains disappeared but his wings were destroyed and he couldn’t fly. Fear engulfed the black dragon’s frame roaring as he plummeted to the depths below.

He didn’t know how long he fell but it felt like an eternity. Agony coursed through him when he finally crashed down on the ground below, splintering the earth and uprooting trees.

He laid there trying to get his bearings and trying to ignore the pain coursing through him. Even breathing hurt.

Finally, he got up weakly, wobbling on his front and hind legs. Looking up at the sky, he finally letthe tears fall.

He never was even part of this war but whatever poisonous rumor that was spread to his siblings had made them think he wanted to ruin this world. All because he wanted free will. It was betrayal to the deepest core, by someone whom he trusted and loved more than anything in the world.

It was then he vowed to never trust another living soul. Human and dragon. The whole lot of them could rot for all he cared. Now, now he just wanted to live in peace even if it meant living alone for all eternity.

“No more. No more am I Samael. Now, I am Lucifer.” He muttered under his breath, vowing never to return to that life of betrayal and pain.

Never would he pay heed to the cries of the humans whom begged for mercy in the wars to come. Never would he heed his siblings’ cries as much as it tore out his heart as those who rebelled were slain and those who emerged victorious would soon nearly be slaughtered by the humans, their very allies in the War because their fear of the dragons won out.

He let himself away doing what he did best.

Survive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for the lovely comments and kudos. It really means a lot to me. I'm just getting warmed up so hopefully you'll enjoy this next chapter and the future chapters coming up.
> 
> Thank you again!

Giggling as she ate an ice cream, a little girl ran ahead on the sidewalk with her mother calling out to her to slow down. “Trixie, slow down!” A blonde-haired woman in her mid-thirties cried out.

“Okay Mommy!” The child replied back as she slowed down letting the woman catch up with the little girl.

Chloe smiled as she drew closer to her little monkey. No matter how bad her day was, her little monkey always manage to brighten up her day.

Being at the precinct today just had been even worse than usual. With her leading the case into Malcolm being a corrupt cop after being shot and left comatose, that had earned her the wrath and ire of the precinct and Malcolm’s family. Dan never helped her in those times and today it had just gotten so bad.

Who even writes insults in red marker on her desk like immature children anyways? These cops definitely did when she looked up and saw the snickering lot. Not to mention how they threw out her lunch. And then proceeded to spill her coffee all over her desk by knocking it over. Oh it was just endless. 

Some days she wished that her gut wasn’t telling her to investigate this case, to just leave it. But her gut told her something was wrong and it had never been wrong before. And her sense for justice was stronger than being frightened or belittled by some cops.

“Mommy, look! What is that?” Trixie asks, pointing at something shimmering in an alley.

“I’m not sure, monkey. But its best if we don’t get too close to it.” Chloe said. There was something in the alley that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

“Okay Mommy.” But no sooner did Trixie say that, a shadow emerged from the alley and pulled Trixie in.

“Trixie!” Chloe screamed in horror as she ran to get her daughter back whom was screaming in fright.

“Mommy! Mom-!” Her cries were cut short and Chloe felt her heart stop.

“No!”

Chloe never knew what she was running into. Her instincts told her to stop but she wouldn’t. Not until she had Trixie back. She ran into the alley only for a bright light to flash before her eyes, blinding her momentarily and she blacked out, her terrified thoughts of Trixie’s safety the last thing she thought of.

 

* * *

 

Lucifer rather liked his peace and quiet, relaxing in a dark cave while Mazikeen went off to hunt some prey. He had found her, an injured wyvern with half her face burnt off from a fierce fight with her siblings, abandoned to fend off to herself.

He thought of leaving her but he just couldn’t. And he did make the vow that he would never trust human and dragon. Never a wyvern. And wyverns were known for their loyalty.

So he offered her to stay with him, becoming his guardian even though he never needed any protection in the first place. But Mazikeen insisted.

His hearing caught the distant sound of an explosion and he lifted his head up to look in the direction of where the sound was coming from. His brows furrowed when he saw a huge pillar of light shooting up from the forest into the sky.

‘What is going on?’ He wondered.

He thought better. It was best to leave it be. But then he started to think what if it was a threat sent to kill him like so many before? That wouldn’t do. His curiosity got the better of him and he always did hate it when his curiosity did play a factor into his decisions.

Lifting to his feet, the great black dragon ran towards the pillar of light.

Reaching right just a few feet from the pillar, his eyes narrowed when he saw a shadow dragging a little human girl away from what appeared to be a human woman unconscious on the ground. They appeared to be wearing strange cloths, the likes he had never seen before but he could care less who they were.

He could just leave now. Humans were none of his business after all. They would only bring destruction down upon him.

But the cries of the human girl tugged at his great dragon heart.

Seeing the tears running down the little one’s face and her screams for her mother, her reaching out to the prone woman on the ground.

She was helpless.

Just like he had been before.

Growling low under his breath, knowing deep down he was going to regret this, he emerged from the trees, planting his massive clawed hand on the shadow’s body making it screech.

 

* * *

 

Trixie watched with bated breath and wide eyes when she saw a huge shadow emerge from the trees only to slam its giant clawed hand on the creature taking her away from her mother making it screech in pain.

“Wow…”

It was a dragon just like in the stories her mother would read to her every night. A huge black dragon with crimson claws and horns on its head that somehow reminded her of a crown, scars all over its body and some scales torn off its body and she wondered why it didn’t have any wings.

_“Release the human spawn.”_ It growled, its crimson eyes flashing angrily at the shadowy being under its claws.

“Never!”

_“Do not tempt me, shadow. I have dealt with creatures like you and I can erase you from existence right here and now.”_ It growled, baring its sharp fangs.

This terrified the creature. It had just dawned on it that the creature whom had its life by the edge of a razor claw was the great dragon. The one whom lived in exile. Samael.

“V-Very well.” It hissed and released the girl. The dragon released the creature then and snarled. _“Come for the spawn again and I will not hesitate to end you.”_ He threatens.

Cowered, the shadow ran off into the forest.

“Cool!”

Lucifer turned to see the little girl beaming up at him, not a single shred of fear on her face.

“You’re a dragon!”

Raising an eyebrow, Lucifer snorted. _“An astute observation there.”_ He said sarcastically.

Remembering her mother, Trixie ran to where her mother was. “Mommy!” She screamed, falling to her knees beside her mother and shaking her.

“Mr. Dragon please help my Mommy!”

_“Why should I? I’ve done my job and I'm leaving.”_

“Please! You saved me so please save my Mommy!”

_“Why should I?”_

“But you’re a good Dragon! And I don’t know where we are!”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at that. A good dragon? He hadn’t heard that in a long while. Also what did the human spawn mean when she said she had no idea where they are? His day was just getting stranger and even more infuriating. 

_“What do you mean?”_ He asks. 

“W-Well, that shadow took me into this weird looking wall and I fell through with it and Mommy tried to follow me and she must have fallen down or something and I don’t know where we are!” The child rambled.

_“Alright fine! But behave!”_ He grumbled. Shifting into a dark-haired human much to the surprise of Trixie, he gently picked the unconscious woman in his arms and carried her back to his home, the little girl walking by his side.

Oh gods what had he gotten himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that people are finding this concept interesting. Thank you for all the kudos and comments. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Chloe is for sure going to get the shock of her life. 
> 
> Enjoy you guys.

Her head hurt. Dear God did it hurt. Chloe slowly woke up, finding herself on a cool surface and staring up at a cavernous ceiling, stalactites looming down from the ceiling as if they would plunge down at any moment.

“Trixie!”

She got up rapidly ignoring her throbbing headache as she whirled around trying to find her daughter. All that mattered was her daughter nothing else.

“Your spawn is safe.” She heard a baritone voice speak and spun to see a dark-haired man with her daughter by his side.

He was a handsome man, hair as black as obsidian and piercing dark eyes that seemed to stare right into her very soul, a chiseled jawline that looked like it could cut diamond and stubble dotting along his jawline and chin along with an aquiline nose.

She could tell he was also a lean, toned man with just the right amount of muscles and seemed to exude an aura of danger that made a chill crawl down her spine. There was just something about him that made her think she was looking at something that would not hesitate to end her.

“Mommy!” Trixie shouted and ran to her mother wrapping her arms around her.

“Trixie, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” She asked as she checked her daughter for any injuries.

“I’m okay Mommy. Mr. Dragon saved me!” The little girl replied pointing at the man standing in the shadows still.

Mr. Dragon? She was clearly seeing a man not a dragon. Plus dragons weren’t real.

“She is fine. I stopped the culprit who was taking her away.” Lucifer said.

“T-Thank you.” Chloe replied.

“Your welcome.” He said and turned to go deeper inside the cave.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“Going to rest. I’ve had enough excitement today. You can leave if you wish.”

“Wait! Who are you?”

“My name is none of your concern.”

Chloe got up, holding onto her daughter’s hand. She was now started to getting annoyed by the man’s rude behavior. “Seriously? What if you’re a danger to me and my daughter?”

Lucifer shot her an annoyed look. “I just saved your spawn. You still think I am a danger to you and your spawn?” He asks.

“I barely know you. What if your gesture of good faith is just a means of tricking us?” She was a detective and she had seen many cases where a person thought to be helping someone out of good faith turns out to have a sinister side.

Lucifer snorts. “Believe what you want. I could care less.” Humans. Always so ungrateful and fearful of things their puny minds could never comprehend. He knew this would be a bad idea. Damn him for his weakness!

Now Chloe was full-blown irritated.

“Fine! We’ll just be heading out now.” She grits.

“But Mommy, I don’t know where we are.”

Looking down at her daughter, Chloe’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean Trixie?”

“Well, there were so many trees and there’s no buildings at all.”

Looking out of the cave, Chloe walked out and to her concern found that her daughter was right. Where the hell were they?

“Maybe… Mr. Dragon can help us?”

That was the last thing she wanted to do. To ask this stranger whom just seemed to scream DANGER! “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Trixie.”

“But he lives here so he must know!”

“Maybe the way that led us here is still there. We can just head back there.” Chloe said.

“Don’t bother. It’s closed.” She heard the loud rumble of the man from deep inside the cave.

Chloe wanted to believe she could find her way back home just on her own, that whatever led to her and Trixie to be here was still there but her gut told her otherwise. She knew she couldn’t and the man’s words seemed to ring true with her instincts. They were in a strange land and had no idea of getting back home.

“…Alright. We’ll go ask him. And he’s not a dragon, Trixie.” She sighed.

“But he is! I saw him as this huge black dragon!”

Did the man do something to her daughter? Why on earth would Trixie be rambling about dragons right now of all things? All she saw was a man. Whatever the stranger truly is, all that mattered was getting back home and he could possibly get them back.

“Your human spawn is correct. I am indeed a dragon.” Lucifer droned out. He never shied away from the truth. Plus he hated lies, always had been. It was a truly an insult when he heard of the stories told of him as the traitorous dragon who lied to his comrades and siblings instigating the war. Just thinking of it made his blood boil with rage.

Chloe scoffed. “As if. Whatever tricks you did to my daughter you best stop it.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “I have never played any tricks on your daughter and you _should know better than to call a dragon a trickster and a liar.”_ He growled as his voice grew deeper that it seemed to shake the cave.

Chloe’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped upon seeing the massive figure step out revealing only his head under a spot of sunlight that went through the roof of the cave. But she could tell he was big, probably larger than the U.S. Bank Tower in the heart of Downtown LA.

His obsidian scales glinted under the sunlight but she could see the scars all over his face and snout with some scales gone, red horns jutting out of his head and slightly curved downwards and smaller horns along his jawline shimmering with one of the larger horns chipped off and what appeared to be a dark mane falling down the back of his neck. His red eyes reminded her of crimson gems that seemed to penetrate right into one’s soul.

_“Now what were you saying?”_ Lucifer rumbled.

This day just seemed to get even worse for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe could only stare in sheer shock and horror at the monstrous beast before her. Dragons weren’t supposed to exist. They were just fairy tales but here was one standing before her. Her whole world seem to be tipping over in an instant second as her beliefs of fantasy and reality seem to come plummeting down around her, the pillars of the foundation of her beliefs shattering before her eyes.

“Y-You’re a-a-a d-dragon…” Chloe stuttered out.

_“Correct.”_ Lucifer replied.

Her poor mind just couldn’t comprehend it all. She had to run, get away from this beast as fast as she could and take Trixie as far away as she could from it. But her legs just didn’t seem to work as if they were frozen to the ground.

Knees feeling weak, she fell with an alarmed Trixie crying out. “Mommy what’s wrong? Are you sick?”

“T-Trixie, l-let’s go now.” She said.

“But why, Mommy? Mr. Dragon is nice and wouldn’t hurt us!”

“Trixie, it’s a dragon! Of course it can hurt us!”

_“I’m still right here you know. And I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me ‘it’.”_ Lucifer growled. Typical. All humans would just be frightened at the sight of him and either start running for the hills or attempt to kill him as well as labeling him as if he were some sort of inanimate object.

_“And I’m not helping you any further. I’ve had enough of humans, thank you.”_

Wait, what? It was just going to leave them out here in this unknown world? Anger boiled deep in her gut and it brought her back to her senses. Anger was good. It could help her focus at the matter at hand.

“What!? Like hell I and my daughter are just left off to fend ourselves in a world we have no idea about!” She shouted angrily.

_“Not my problem.”_ The dragon simply stated as he turned away, his massive head once again hidden in the shadows of the cave as he turned to head deeper into his home.

“But Mr. Dragon, we don’t know where we are! Please help me and Mommy get back home! Pretty please!”

The dragon merely ignored the little girl which angered Chloe more when she saw the tears in her daughter’s eyes.

“Hey buddy!” She shouted as she got back onto her feet. “You better help us get back home or I swear I’ll make you regret it!”

Raising an eyebrow at that, Lucifer whirled his head back, his crimson eyes like pinpricks in the dark. _“And how so? You are just one human.”_ He had to admit it was quite amusing seeing this one single human woman stand up to him. He could see there was a twinge of fear on her face but her courage and anger seem to wash it away.

“I’ll find a way! So you better get to it, buddy!”

_“And what if I do try to help you? I made a vow a long time ago to never help humans. And a dragon takes their vows very seriously.”_

Her detective mind started to piece everything that had been revealed so far by the dragon. Apparently there might be humans here in this strange world. “Maybe humans in this world! But we’re not part of this world so your vow isn’t concrete there!”

_“So why not ask them?”_

And that was the question of the century. Why did she decide to ask a massive dragon for help instead of the humans that may exist in this world? Perhaps because she had no idea where the nearest civilization was or perhaps, deep down, she knew she and her daughter needed all the best chances they could get to return home.

And the massive black dragon before just seemed to be it. He had stopped that shadow that took Trixie away. A normal human may not be able to.

“Because I know you can give us the best chance to get out of this world alive.” She told him.

The dragon’s lips curled in anger. She was right. When he had made that vow, he believed that the humans that only existed were of his world. He never took into account against helping humans from another world.

_“Fine!”_ He boomed. _“I vow that I will help you get back home but no more than that!”_

Just then a loud screech was heard from the entrance of the cave.

**_“What the hell is going on here!?”_** A slender, red and brown wyvern snarled, its fangs bared at the humans before it before launching at them.

 

* * *

 

Chloe’s eyes widened when she saw the wyvern before her. Was everything fantastical coming true or was this just a bad dream she was having? She was hoping that she would wake up at any moment now. It was huge but still smaller than the dragon she saw but still equally fierce and she saw that half of its face was disfigured.

Chloe quickly covered Trixie with her body when the wyvern launched at them bracing herself for the imminent blow of gnashing fangs and the oncoming pain.

Only it never came.

She had been expecting to be ripped to shreds along with her daughter but the massive frame of the huge black dragon blocked the wyvern. Now she could see how truly massive he was with the sunlight streaming in near the entrance and landing on him. He was so tall that his head touched the ceiling and his muscular body as long as a school bus if not longer.

But it was then she noticed something.

No wings.

He had no wings.

Where the wings were supposed to be, all she saw were two massive scars on his back. It look like the flesh had been gouged out and it made bile rise up in her throat. Who could have done such a thing to him?

**_“What in the gods are you doing, Lucifer!? There are humans in here! Let me get rid of them!”_** The wyvern snarled.

_“Enough Mazikeen! You will not hurt them!”_ Lucifer roared, his booming roar echoing within the cavern and making both Chloe and Trixie needing to plant their hands over their ears else they go deaf from the dragon’s loud roars.

**_“Have you gone insane? They’re humans!”_ **

_“Yes I know that Mazikeen. I have eyes!”_

**_“Then why let them live? After everything they’ve done to us!”_** The wyvern screeched.

_“Because I made a vow to help them!”_

**_“How? You said you vowed to never help a human ever!”_ **

_“But not humans that come forth from a different world!”_

It was then the wyvern Mazikeen detected the strange scents coming off the woman and child. They smelled… off. Like as if they weren’t part of this world.

Mazikeen growled under her breath, not too happy about this development at all. **_“Fine! But I don’t like this, Lucifer. It’s just going to bite you back in the tail!”_** The wyvern huffed and headed deeper into the cave, glaring at the two new occupants. She was not pleased at all and if they caused any trouble, she would not hesitate to end them. 

“Who’s that?” Trixie asked Lucifer.

_“My guardian, Mazikeen. Well she chose to be my guardian.”_ He replied.

“Is she always this… aggressive?” Chloe asked.

This time the dragon couldn’t help but laugh. _“Why yes! She’s not called a wyvern for nothing!”_ Heading out of the cave, he turns back to the humans. _“I’ll be gone for a bit. Just need to get some hunting and replenishment done.”_ He said.

With an angry wyvern in the same cave as them? Yeah, no thanks. “I’d rather not. I think its best if we follow you.” Chloe said barring no arguments in her tone.

The dragon wanted to argue but the look shot at him from the human (which Trixie called the 'Mom' look) knew there was no point in arguing then. He huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. _“Fine.”_

“Can we please ride on your back?” Trixie exclaimed excitedly. Lucifer stared at the little girl as if she had lost her mind.

_“I’m not your personal steed!”_ But one look from Trixie’s infamous puppy dog eyes slowly made him relent. With an angry snarl, the dragon allowed them to get onto his back, letting them use his tail to climb onto his back. _“Hold on else you fall off.”_

With a mighty leap, Lucifer ran deep into the forest to hunt for some food with his two guests clinging onto his back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that so many people are loving this! I'm really happy that you all are enjoying this. I'm truly trying my best to keep them all in character and I hope I'm doing it well.
> 
> Please do let me know what you think. Any comments would be appreciated. Thank you again!

Thuds of Lucifer’s footsteps boomed throughout the forest as he raced through the greenery using his highly tuned senses to find the prey he so longed for. Chloe hung onto dear life onto the dragon’s mane while Trixie whom sat in front of her squealed with delight.

 “Faster, faster!” Trixie shouted delightfully.

At first, Lucifer didn’t wish to obey the little girl’s wish but then an idea came to him. Maybe a little fast run wouldn’t hurt and plus he could show off how truly fast he was. He always did love to impress an audience.

Picking up speed, Trixie shouted excitedly while Chloe hung onto dear life, going a bit green in the face.

“S-Slow down!” Chloe shouted.

_“What now?”_ Lucifer teased.

“I said slow down!”

Chuckling, the huge dragon starts to slow down just as his nose picked up a familiar scent of his usual prey.

_“I suggest you get off right now and wait here. You would not wish to see what comes next.”_ Lucifer says, letting Chloe and Trixie slide off his back using his tail. Once they were off, Lucifer goes to hide in between the trees, stalking his prey.

A large, lumbering creature that resembled a moose was drinking water at a lake unaware of the danger that was upon it.

Without warning, Lucifer leaped from his hidden vantage point and brought it down with one powerful swipe of his claws, slashing its neck open. It bled out within seconds and once his prey was still, Lucifer hungrily dug in, ripping flesh and swallowing.

Chloe had covered Trixie’s eyes the moment she saw Lucifer leap out and attack the creature and turned green at the gruesome wound on the creature’s neck and how Lucifer dug into the flesh of his prey. It just reminded her quietly how truly powerful and deadly Lucifer is. The creature didn’t even so much as shriek in pain as Lucifer had, in the blink of an eye, slashed its throat wide open.

Once he had his fill, Lucifer then lapped up some water from the lake as well as washed his snout and claws leaving obsidian scales once again glistening under the sunlight before returning to Chloe and Trixie.

“I did not know dragons would wash their faces and claws.” Chloe said.

She never thought she would ever see a dragon feign a hurt look, placing his clawed hand over his heart as if he was offended. _“Why I do have manners. I’m not some mindless beast.”_

“What was I supposed to expect? You’re. A. Dragon.”

_“Annnddddd?”_

“And? And you’re a dragon.”

_“Yes you have been repeating that for quite some time.”_

Chloe shot him an annoyed look. “You know what I mean. You know, you can be really infuriating.” She says.

The dragon merely shrugged before he suddenly transformed into the man she saw earlier when she woke in that cave.

“I can be many things actually.” He grins.

She really wanted to smack that grin right off his face now.

“See Mommy! Mr. Dragon turned into that man I saw earlier!” Trixie said who had ducked down from her mother and ran to hug him. This terrified the poor dragon. “S-Stay away!” He cried but Trixie had already latched herself onto his leg.

Lucifer just looked alarmed and terrified and Chloe couldn’t help but laugh at how helpless he looked.

A dragon scared of a little girl hugging him? Now that was the story of a lifetime.

“Could you… get your icky spawn off me please? I’d rather like my attire neat.” He said.

“Oh stop it, she’s just hugging you.”

“Thank you Mr. Dragon for saving me and Mommy!” Trixie said hugging onto his leg tighter.

“Y-Yes. Your welcome…” He muttered. How could he be reduced to this? Him, the son of the Great God and Goddess, the first son of twins, letting himself be hugged by this human child. Most humans would not even dare to touch him lest they earn his wrath.

He couldn’t even believe he was letting her get away with it. _She’s just a youngling. She has no idea on how to deal with dragons… Just get a grip!_ He told himself.

“So, how do you propose we start getting back home?” Chloe then asks.

“Well, perhaps we could go to the nearest city. I heard it has a library. Perhaps there might be some scrolls mentioning such magic.” He suggests. He had never even heard of portals to other worlds let alone different worlds and that was something considering he had been alive for a very long time.

“But truthfully, they might not even hold any answers. Reason being is I’ve been alive since the world was born and I’ve never heard of such magic in my lifetime.”

Chloe’s eyes widened. He was THAT old? _He looks pretty good for someone who’s ancient… Wait what!? Why am I thinking of his looks!?_ Shaking her head to get rid of the unwanted thoughts she was having, Chloe focused quickly at the matter at hand.

“So you’re suggesting we don’t go to the city?”

“I’m not suggesting we don’t. I’m just saying that there might not be anything there in the first place.” He says.

Being a detective, Chloe knew the workings of how to start working on a crime scene and she knew that sometimes clues would pop out from the least expected places. This would be no different.

“Well my experience tells me we should check it out. We might never know for sure until we see it for ourselves.”

Lucifer thought it over. Perhaps. But this human woman clearly seems to know what she was doing. So he trusted her judgement. Plus it would help get them out of his hair faster. He really didn’t want to deal with them for too long.

“Alright. But we can’t go to the city with me as a dragon. Don’t want to start a commotion.”

Chloe agreed with that. She really did not need people panicking and attempting to kill their ticket back home.

“Cool! Are we going on an adventure, Mr. Dragon?” Trixie asks.

“I wouldn’t call it an adventure…” He replies.

Chloe couldn’t help but smile. “Maybe it can be? I mean I feel like I’m in some sort of fantasy video game.”

“What’s a video game?” Lucifer asks.

Right. She forgot. Different worlds.

“Never mind.” She says as she starts walking then.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! It really means a lot to me, all the kudos and comments. In this chapter, you'll find Lucifer being Lucifer and Chloe just ready to bust a vein. Hope you enjoy it!

Lucifer led the way, knowing the forest like the back of his hand having lived in it for many years. Within an hour, he, Chloe and Trixie had arrived on the outskirts of the city.

It was an impressive city, tall fortifications surrounding it guarded by thousands of guards on the walls and on the ground. It was no wonder why Lucifer wouldn’t want to come to this town as a massive dragon.

“Come on. We shouldn’t be any farther now.” He beckons.

They reached the gates of the walled city before being stopped by some guards. “Halt. Identify yourselves.” The guard said eyeing the woman and little girl suspiciously. Their clothes were strange in this faraway world and they had never seen anything like it.

“I am Lucifer. These are my guests and I’m wishing to take them to see the city.” It wasn’t a lie.

“They are in strange garbs. Are they witches?” The guard demanded.

“Obviously not! They do not have a single bone of magic in them. But you, how about you? What do you have in mind?” He asks, working his charm on him.

It was one of his many abilities. Other than his ability to breathe fire and manipulate it, he could draw out people’s darkest desires out to the open. No one has been able to resist his charm ever.

“I… I want to take a break from the hot sun. I’m so thirsty.” The guard replies.

“Well then, don’t let this stop you. And not to worry about trouble. You can’t exactly do your job well without any replenishment.” Lucifer said with a grin.

That got the guard nodding. “Right. I’ll just go get some water first.” He said and left them.

With the single guard now gone, the trio made their way into the city. The inside of the city was just as impressive as it was seen from the outside. Tall citadels decorated the horizon and the sounds of the busy markets as well as the many scents from the spices and foods on sale in the stores and markets along the street.

Chloe and Trixie couldn’t help but look at the magnificent sights in awe.

“Impressed?” Lucifer asks.

“I have to say it’s really different from where I live.” She says. The atmosphere just felt so surreal. “Truly?” Lucifer asks, eyeing the human with curiosity. How different was their world to his he wondered.

“Los Angeles is full of life but sometimes it feels like looking through a gilded cage of it. There’s a sinister side to it too.” She says. Working as a cop she knows full well that sinister side of the City of Angels.

Lucifer frowns. “This place is no better. Don’t let the great buildings fool you, human. Humans here are just full of darkness in their hearts like your own.” He says.

He had lived a long time, had seen how humans had turned on anything that weren’t them all because they feared them, couldn’t accept them. Even if those they feared were one of their own.

Chloe protested. Humans were indeed cruel, indeed selfish and hurting others, but there were those who were good and willing to help others. But Lucifer quickly cuts her off.

“Regardless of where we stand on this matter, I did promise you to take you to the library. It’s just there, on top of that hill.” He points to the white structure standing in the distance. To Chloe, it reminded her of a grand church.

Nodding, Chloe follows the dragon to the library, still not too happy about the last note in their argument.

 

* * *

 

Lucifer sighed as he leaned back in the seat he now sat in, the table in front of him strewn with scrolls and dusty old tomes. After searching and reading through them all for countless hours, they still had nothing. He was getting bored out of his mind to be frank.

“We’ve searched and read for hours, human. Just admit it, there’s nothing here.” He says, staring at the ceiling with a bored expression.

“No! I know there is something. I just know it.” Chloe protested.

His jaw ticked in annoyance. Sliding out of his seat, he then gets up on his feet. “Feel free to look some more but I’m going to go out and get some air.” He says. Anything was better than being stuck here looking through dusty old parchment.

“Hey! I didn’t say you can just go!”

But Lucifer just flat out ignored her which ticked the woman off even more. _That dragon! He just pisses me off!_

Once out of the library, Lucifer’s attention turned to the tavern just down the cobbled street. “Now that’s what I prefer.” He grins and heads towards it.

“Mommy! Look! I found some more books!” Trixie said, returning from her mini adventure in the library with a handful of books. The little girl had been trying to help her mother but hadn’t realized that these books weren’t what Chloe needed. They didn’t even so much as talk about the magic of transporting oneself to another place.

“Thank you monkey, but Mommy already has the books she needs.” She said kindly not wanting to upset her daughter.

Just then, a robed man, one of the many scholars who managed the library, came towards them fuming mad.

“Are you the companion of that insufferable man?” He demanded.

“Um… yes. What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong!? Your companion just started a fight in the tavern down the street!” The scholar yelled. She swore she could see steam coming out of his ears.

“What!?”

Grabbing her jacket, Chloe told Trixie to wait in the library while she goes to get Lucifer from whatever trouble he was now in. You would think that a dragon would be wise just like in those tales of fantasy but no her host just had to be an annoying dragon with a penchant for trouble and sarcasm.

 

* * *

 

“Such animals.” He mutters.

He had been having a great time drinking at the tavern when he saw some men disturbing a young lady. Although he had promised to not help any humans, a part of him told him that these men deserve to be punished for causing such discomfort to this young woman.

He reasoned with himself that he needed to let some boredom out anyways and these men just seem to be the perfect targets.

Sweeping to the right, Lucifer avoided the punch straight at him and grabbed the man’s arm before sending a fist into the elbow breaking the arm in half.

The man howled from the pain and before he could defend himself, Lucifer had tossed him straight at his buddies sending them toppling down.

Fixing the sleeve of his long black coat, Lucifer grinned. “Is that really all you got?” He taunts them.

“Lucifer!” A familiar voice rang out.

“Oh gods…” He knew who it was immediately and he could tell she was not happy.

“Ah! You made it! I was just having some good old-fashioned fun!” Lucifer turned on his heel, greeting her with his usual charming grin.

Except Chloe wasn’t charmed or pleased to see him. No, she was downright pissed.

“What the hell!? Why are you starting a fight in the middle of the street?”

“Can’t I have some fun? Plus they were harassing a poor lady and I thought they should get their comeuppance.”

“Y-You! Urgh!” Grabbing his arm, Chloe pulls the whining dragon away, shaking her head as she apologized profusely to the crowd.

Looking back at him, she wasn’t too happy with the scene he caused but hearing why he did it made her think that perhaps there was more to this old dragon just lying underneath his charm and high and mighty attitude.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so happy to hear from you all how much you're enjoying this story. I truly am. It really brings a smile to my face every time and encourages me to write more. Sometimes I run into dead ends but after spending a few hours while just fidgeting, listening to music, rolling across my room on my chair, I always manage to get a chapter done. 
> 
> And its all thanks to you! So here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Once they were back at the library, Trixie came running and crashing into Lucifer’s legs making him yelp in utter terror. “Get your spawn off me!” He yelps.

“Oh for Pete’s sake, she’s just a child. She’s not going to bite!” Chloe sighed.

“Still! I’d rather like her hands off me.” He whines.

Rolling her eyes, Chloe tells Trixie to let go of Lucifer and then drags him back to where they were last seated, the scrolls still strewn all over the table while taking Trixie’s hand.

“Now, I’m going to say this once and I mean only once. I need you to behave! Remember you’re helping me and my daughter get us back home not me babysitting you.” She told him off.

Lucifer merely pouted and crossed his arms reminding Chloe of a petulant child. _He’s worse than Trixie. Still he’s kind of cute when he pouts… Stop it, Chloe!_

“I don’t take any orders from anyone.”

“I’m not giving you an order. I am insisting that you behave.”

“…Fine.”

Shaking her head, Chloe makes a frustrated noise. Trixie giggled at the sight of her mother and Lucifer acting so funny. “You’re funny, Lucifer.” She said. The dragon merely looked confused. How could this little human think he was funny?

“I still haven’t found anything.” Chloe suddenly said.

“Well I did tell you.” That got him a dirty look from Chloe.

Suddenly, somebody cleared his throat behind them getting their attention.  “Um excuse me. There’s somebody that wishes to see you. He has summoned for you three in the Grand Temple.” The robed man spoke.

Lucifer frowned. He had no need nor any desire to listen to the preaching of humans. They got most of it wrong anyways. To him, a human only had a speck of his knowledge and to hear them speak as they were the wisest of all creatures just aggravated him like a gnat would be to a cow.

“I have no wish to see one of your so-called holy man.” Lucifer grits out.

The scholar looked every bit offended from the utter disrespect that the man had towards their religious figures. Seeing the scholar about to argue with Lucifer, Chloe quickly intervened.

“Of course! We’ll go and see whom wishes to speak with us.” She said, shooting Lucifer a look that told him in volumes to keep his mouth shut.

Grumbling, Lucifer followed the humans out to the Grand Temple. He really did not like being around humans. Not at all.

 

* * *

 

“Greetings, friends. I am glad that you would spare some time to talk.” A bearded old man in white and gold robes greeted them at the front of the Grand Temple.

“It’s a pleasure, um, whom may I call you?” Chloe asks.

The scholar beside them appeared to be shocked at such a question. “You do not know the Grand Priest? His reputation has spread wide and far beyond our city!”

The Grand Priest waved it off. “It is alright. They have come a long way to reach here.” The old man said, a knowing look on his face.

Lucifer frowned. Had the Grand Priest figured who they were? If so, why hadn’t he reported them to the guards? He grew even more suspicious of this old man.

“Come, I am sure you have many questions.” He says dismissing the scholar. He takes them deep into the Grand Temple. Rows of white columns stretched up as far as the eye could see, stained glass of different colors speaking of past events adorning the ceiling of the temple. The sunlight filtered in giving the whole place a sense of peace and just seemed to radiate with warmth.

They were taken up to the second floor into a room that appeared to be an office. “Please. Make yourselves comfortable.” The Grand Priest spoke, smiling still.

“Alright enough of this. Why have you summoned us, priest?” Lucifer demanded.

Chloe gaped at Lucifer’s rudeness and slapped him on the arm. Hard.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Don’t be rude!” She scolded him.

The Grand Priest instead of being furious at Lucifer for his rude attitude merely laughed which shocked the two adults. “It is fine. I cannot say that I have earned your trust nor do I deserve it. Samael or should I call you now Lucifer? And you must be Chloe Jane Decker and your daughter Beatrice.” The old man spoke stunning both the ancient dragon and Chloe.

“H-How do you know? Tell me!” The dragon demanded, starting to see red as his brown eyes blazed crimson. It was just as his instincts confirmed. The old human knew!

“I have been foretold by Fate herself. She came to me in a dream and told me that there would be two visitors from another world. That I would know once my old eyes set upon on them. And with them the Exiled son. The Guardian of Darkness and Poison of our Creator as created to be opposite of thy twin, The Guardian of Light and Justice of our Creator.”

Chloe had no idea what was going on. Guardians of Darkness and Light? Lucifer has a twin? Creator? Predicted by Fate? Just what is going on!?

“Fate prophesized that the Exiled son would meet a traveler from another world, who would aid each other and save our world.”

“Save your world? Excuse me, but I’m just a detective n-not some sort of messiah!” Chloe protested.

“Ah but that’s where you are wrong. For you see young one, you are the Light who will defeat the One who brings calamity and destruction. It is not Lucifer whom I speak but a force much greater, much more dangerous than the Creator himself.”

Lucifer scoffed to this. “Surely that has to be a joke.” A being much more powerful than his father? It was just insane to think of it. He may hate his father but he knew he was a being of massive power and not to be trifled with.

This time a serious expression crossed the priest’s face. “Exiled son, I do not and never have joked.” He said looking Lucifer dead straight in the eye. And Lucifer then knew, the old human was telling the truth. A chill ran down his spine. If there was indeed a being much more powerful than his own father, what destruction can this thing do?

“Me? Defeat this whatever it is you say?” Chloe couldn’t believe her ears.

Lucifer also didn’t know what to say. To him, this strange human had just appeared to be ordinary. There was nothing special about her.

“But you are indeed special. Because you are the only one who could truly make Lucifer bleed. Many have tried to kill the Exiled son but not one has ever even drawn blood nor even scratched him. A Guardian of Darkness bled by the Light. They will not let that happen to it for it swallows the Darkness. It consumes it as one would eat bread. And once they know, they will come for you and him.” The priest tells her gravely.

“Lucifer, Exiled son, Fate has drawn you and this human together to save our world. It is not a mistake. In time, you will learn what she truly is.”

“Why can’t you tell us more, old man? You’re just giving us riddles!” Lucifer did not like this. He hated being manipulated, to be forced once again into some elaborate scheme to make him bend under others.

“I cannot. Fate only informed me but could not show me more. She only knows the fates of all creatures but not the future. This is why She has informed me to tell you to seek The One Who Sees Futures. To the West where the sea meets the sky. There you will find her.”

Chloe was confused and in her mind right this instant just utterly terrified. She was just a detective, a single mother and divorcee. She wasn’t prepared nor ever wanted to be some messiah. She didn’t want to drag Trixie into this. She just wanted her and her daughter to get back home safe and sound and just forget all this.

Lucifer was just downright confused and angry. He could just go and leave, forget about this whole prophecy from this human. But he had made a vow to help this strange human and her spawn.

Mazikeen was right.

This was going to bite him back in the tail and it just did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! Its going to get really serious now guys! 
> 
> This is just a appetizer of the scene to come. :D
> 
> Thank you again for all your support.

“The Light? I’m not a messiah for crying out loud!”

Lucifer sighed. After leaving the Grand Temple and the city, things had just gotten really awkward. He never wanted to be involved in this whole mess. He knew he should have just left the humans alone back then!

“Yes, yes. It’s not exactly appealing to me too you know.” Him aiding a so-called messiah? The one whom humans deemed the Liar? This really just had to be a cruel twist from his father.

“So, Chloe hm? Is that your name?” He asks.

“Of course it’s my name! What kind of question is that!?”

“Oh you know, just making sure.” He said which aggravated the already furious and confused woman.

“Not funny! And what does that priest mean?”

“Look, I am just as in the dark as you are. I only expected to help you get back, not be on some quest to saving the world.” Lucifer growled. How was he going to explain this to Maze? She was going to go berserk on him.

They both kept silent then not knowing what to say. What could they say? To know that they were destined to meet and save the world was a huge bombshell.

“Mommy, are you a superhero?” Trixie then suddenly asks excitedly. It was all so exciting to a young girl of eight hearing that her mother was going to save the world. She was still naïve and innocent to realize that adventures weren’t all exciting and fun but mired with danger everywhere. All she could think of were the superheroes in the comics and movies she had grown up with always defeating their villains with ease.

“No, Trixie. I’m not. Just… Just ignore it okay.” She says.

“Oh.” Trixie looks down at her feet, all her excitement gone now. Why would her mother not want to be a superhero? It would be so cool to be one! 

“Lucifer… what’s our next best plan now?” Chloe asks softly.

For the first time in his long life, Lucifer had no idea. He didn’t know what to do nor did he have any idea how to return Chloe and her spawn back to their world. He was at a complete loss and he hated that feeling. It made him feel helpless which he never wanted to experience ever again. 

“I’ll think of something.” He mutters.

That didn’t satisfy Chloe but she could tell he was just as upset and confused as her which didn’t help add to her confidence that they would be able to get back home.

Suddenly, Lucifer’s ears perked having heard a soft rustle, so soft it could be the wind. But his instincts told him it wasn’t the wind and plus there was no wind right now. Not at this time of the season.

“Get back behind me.” Lucifer said. “Now.”

“Lucifer what’s going on?” Chloe asked, getting behind Lucifer with Trixie by her side.

“Stay quiet.”

The whole forest grew silent, their soft breaths the only thing breaking the silence. It was then Lucifer realized something was very wrong. The forest was always full of life, birds singing in the trees and soft cries from the herds of herbivores that roam this forest. Now, there was nothing. Just dead silence.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a bush rustle and out leaped a terrifying creature that reminded Chloe of a wolf. Except it wasn’t.

It was huge, stood on its hind legs with horns on its head, arms and smaller ones on its snout, with black fur splashed with red and razor sharp fangs. Chloe wondered if it was blood. Not to mention it was wearing armor covered in dents and scratches.

The creature howled and lunged right at Lucifer aiming for his throat but Lucifer was ready and before it could even touch him, he had blasted it with a huge fireball from his palm.

The creature howled in pain before shuddering and falling dead, the body still burning away. He swore under his breath.

Dark Walkers. They were a race of sentient lycan species able to communicate the language of humans and one of their greatest threats. They resided in the dark, only coming out in the dead of night to hunt and feast, living in huge packs that could be as large as a human city.

Which begs the question. Why are they now out here in the open in daylight? And if there was one, there was no doubt there would be more right here, right now. Dark Walkers never hunted alone. 

“Don’t. Move. I can’t protect you if you run. They’ll kill you before you could even blink an eye.” He says.

“W-What are they?” Chloe asks, still shocked at seeing the still burning corpse of the creature that attacked them, covering Trixie’s eyes from the grisly sight.

“Dark Walkers. They usually come out in the night. I don’t know why they are out now when there’s still daylight.” He replied.

This did not bode well to Chloe. Another rustling caught Lucifer’s ears and this time came from above. Looking up, he sees the creatures leap out from the trees snarling with swords and spears. With an angry snarl, Lucifer blasts the two creatures away with fire but then more started to come out all at once, threatening to overrun them.

He managed to blast them away but he was so overwhelmed with their sheer numbers that in all the chaos, one of them managed to slash his arm with its claws.

Lucifer had not expected the stinging pain and he hissed. His eyes widened when his hand came up to his slashed arm to see blood coating his fingers.

“What?” He gaped in shock.

_Because you are the only one who could truly make him bleed._

Chloe. Chloe was able to make him bleed. Make him vulnerable when he should have been invulnerable.

“Run! Run and don’t stop! Head to the cave!” He orders Chloe pushing her and Trixie up front while he stayed in the back watching their backs. “Go now!” Before he never worried of putting up a fight with the sheer numbers of the Dark Walkers or any creature that dared to attack him. But now, for the second time ever, he was facing Death in the face.

Not at the hands of his twin. But by the hands of this human.

She held his life in her hands and she had no idea.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its going to get a bit grisly here and some angst and a Lucifer being the idiot we all love him for.
> 
> I just hope you would all enjoy this chapter! Thank you again!

Chloe ran as fast as she could clutching onto Trixie’s hand hard. “Trixie, faster!” She tells her not wanting her to get snatched by those things. Their loud banshee-like howls and cries striking her cold with fear and it took everything in her not to look back lest she freeze with fear.

Only for her heart to stop when she heard a loud roar that drowned out the howls and cries. It boomed throughout the forest and she could hear crashes and cries of pain as well as the shredding of flesh and the din of swords and spears against hard rock scales.

She couldn’t help but look back. That was her mistake. Bile rose up her throat when she saw the torn pieces of the Dark Walkers strewn across the forest floor, the grass now a red sea. Guts splattered on the trees and the ground as Lucifer, now in his huge dragonic form, slashed through them with his crimson claws and even chomped down on them as his massive tail whipped them, sending many flying and crashing into trees.

The wet sound of bones breaking could be heard echoing when they crashed into the trees and it nearly made Chloe lose whatever remained of her lunch.

“Trixie don’t look back!” She tells Trixie which the little girl immediately obeyed.

A thundering roar was heard once again but this one sounded different. It sounded like it was… pained and agonizing.

Chloe’s stomach dropped and her blood turned to ice when she saw that one of the Dark Walkers had managed to find a gap in between Lucifer’s scales and stabbed its spear in deep into his chest. Seeing their opportunity, the rest leaped onto his back and they began to stab and slash at him, their weapons finding exposed flesh and he screeched.

Chloe could see the cave ahead. Lucifer had ordered them to run to the cave where Mazikeen was. But she just couldn’t leave him here! He was going to get killed!

Getting down on one knee, she cups Trixie’s face. “Trixie, I need you to get to the cave. I need you to call Mazikeen for help. Don’t stop running alright?”

“But what about you Mommy?” The frightened little girl asked.

“Mommy will be fine. She’s just going to help Lucifer. Now run!”

Releasing her, Trixie runs for the cave not stopping. Her Mommy needed help and so did Lucifer and it was up to her to get them help!

With Trixie now running for safety, Chloe turns her attention to the weakening dragon. Seeing a sword dropped on the ground from one of the dead Dark Walkers, she grabs it, nearly falling over from the weight of it.

She wished she had her gun right now with her. It would help her right now but she would have to make do with what she had now.

“Hey! Get away from him!” She shouted, running straight at them.

Lucifer heard her shout and his crimson eyes shot down to see the human running towards him. Had she gone insane!? She wasn’t going to be able to beat this horde by herself!

_“What are you doing!? Get back! You can’t beat them!”_ He roars. A stab of pain ran through him when one of the Dark Walkers managed to pierce his back nearly hitting bone. Snarling, he falls onto his side and rolls on his back crushing the many Dark Walkers on his back before getting right back up.

Chloe managed to stab one of the Dark Walkers whom had seen her and then another and another. But they just kept coming. She was getting tired quickly, her muscles not used to wielding a sword let alone using one in the heat of this bloody battle.

Seeing one of the Dark Walkers behind Chloe ready to pierce her through, Lucifer charged through the crowd crushing on the unfortunate souls who were in his way as if they were bugs and bit down on the Dark Walker, snapping him in half before then spitting out the top half of its body nearly drenching Chloe in its blood. 

Finally having enough, Lucifer turns and swipes away the Dark Walkers threatening to overwhelm Chloe before pushing her under him.

_“Whatever you do, do not move!”_ He commands. A deep rumbling from deep within Lucifer began to grow louder and louder and Chloe could feel the heat radiating off of him and her entire body shaking from the rumbling. With one huge inhale, Lucifer then breathed out a huge wave of scorching hot fire straight at the crowd.

It washed over them all like a tidal wave, burning them all until they were reduced to ashes, their howls and cries of pain echoing throughout the forest.

When he finally stopped, there laid a wake of destruction before her. Ashes of the Dark Walkers coated the ground which was now charred black and the trees that stood in the wake were left short black stumps.

Chloe was shaken at the sight. This was the raw power of the dragon above her.

She was snapped out of her trance when she heard a booming thud beside her, the ground shaking as if from the tremor of an earthquake.

Her heart froze in her chest when she saw Lucifer on his side, bleeding and weak, his eyes partially closed.

“Lucifer!” She runs towards him, laying her hands on his snout.

“Lucifer, Lucifer hold on. Stay with me!”

_“Why… Why didn’t you… run?”_ He asks weakly.

“You idiot, I’m not just going to leave you to fight them all! I’m not going to abandon my partner!” She shouts.

Partners? Were they truly partners? She couldn't be sure as most of the time, the dragon would often ignore her and gave her more trouble than what she needed on her plate. But he had done so much for her in the short time they had met even if he did give her grief. He could have just abandoned her and her daughter. But he didn’t. “You didn’t abandon us, so I’m not going to abandon you.” She tells him firmly.

Shock filled him to the core at her words. He weakly opened one eye looking down at the human at his snout and he could see the fire in her eyes as well as the truth.

_“You… You really are different, Chloe.”_ He murmurs before his eye finally closes again, falling to the realm of darkness. Anything to avoid the pain going through his body.

“Lucifer hang on! Don’t you dare die on me!”

“Lucifer!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your support. Can't believe that I finally hit ten chapters. More are to come that's for sure! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**_“Stupid dragon! I told him it was a bad idea but no, dragon’s vows and shit he just had to go and help you!”_** Mazikeen snarled at Chloe who was now sitting close to the unconscious Lucifer.

When she had run off to get Mazikeen, she hadn’t realized that by keeping her distance from Lucifer, his wounds were quickly sealing close. By the time Chloe and the wyvern had returned, he was nearly good as new with just a few scratches here and there. The wyvern had then helped drag Lucifer back to the safety of the dark cave putting him against the cave wall while Trixie watched with worry and fear. 

“I’ll be right back, I’m just going to get some water to clean his wounds.” She had told Mazikeen after begging the wyvern to take care of Trixie.

Running out of the cave, she went to a small stream nearby and dipped her jacket in it soaking it wet before returning to the cave.

Reaching Lucifer’s side, Chloe starts to slowly clean his wounds. The dragon didn’t even flinch as she did so.

Exhausted from cleaning the scratches on his chest and neck with her jacket, Chloe laid her head on the dragon’s chest feeling it rise and fall as he slumbered, the beats of his massive heart booming in her ears enough to rattle her entire body.

But it was beating. Which meant he was here and alive.

“Stupid. You’re so stupid you know. Being self-sacrificing and all.” She mutters softly.

He didn’t have to fight all those creatures by himself. He could have called for Maze’s help. The wyvern would have helped no doubt. He didn’t have to stay back and give them a chance to run when he could have just picked them up and made a run with it together with them.

But no, he just had to nearly get himself killed for them.

Her throat tightened and her eyes start to burn with the onset of tears. “You didn’t have to stay back to fight them off. You could have just joined us.” She said shakily as she tried to take another deep breath to force back the tears.

Mazikeen kept watch over the little girl begrudgingly as she eyed the human and her master closely. She didn't trust the human woman and after finding Lucifer near death all because of her, she had grown even more wary and suspicious of her.

Lucifer still slept away, still unconscious. Stroking the scarred chest, Chloe slowly began to grow tired, her eyelids drooping close.

Still terrified from what had happened, Trixie quickly rushed over to her mother’s side, laying close to her with her head on Lucifer’s chest too, comforted by the solid beats of the dragon’s heart.

Mazikeen huffed at the sickening cute sight. It just sickened her that Lucifer would let humans get so close to him and even sacrificing himself for them. Where was the dragon that she first met, the scarred and ruthless being she chose to follow and obey?

Her lips curled up in disgust at the sight. He had grown soft.

**_“Pathetic.”_** She growled under her breath.

Not needing to see such a sight and to ensure there weren’t any other Dark Walkers roaming about, the wyvern decided to leave the cave and take to the skies guarding the cave from above.

“Mommy, is Lucifer going to be okay?” She asks, worried sick for the huge dragon.

Stroking her daughter’s head, she shoots her a soft smile. “He will be now.” She replied softly. Now reassured, Trixie quickly nodded off, exhausted from the run earlier.

Chloe soon followed suit, but not without looking up at Lucifer who still slept away. “Get better soon, Lucifer.” She murmurs and then closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.

 

* * *

 

Everything ached. It had been awhile since he had felt like his whole body was on fire although now it was an ebbing throb instead of the fiery pain that had laced through his body earlier. His eyes snapped open, remembering what had happened earlier and for a moment, panic gripped him until he finally realized that he was back in his cave.

The familiar scents of the humans drifted up his nostrils and the soft thuds of their hearts filled his ears. Sighing with relief that they were safe and sound, Lucifer moved his head to get a better look at the humans that laid on his chest.

They were sound asleep and he was glad to see there weren’t any injuries on them.

The thought of them hurt somehow made his heart ache. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the vow he made with them and how close he came to breaking it when the Dark Walkers attacked them.

But what puzzled him the most was the fact that the human woman, Chloe, had stayed behind to help him despite the odds stacked against her.

He wondered why, when no other human nor dragon had ever bothered to stay to help him. Memories of the dark past flooded into his already pain-addled thoughts and he shuts his eyes tight trying to shake them off.

‘I won’t go back there. I won’t!’ He shouts deep in the recesses of his head, shoving away the dark memories of his past and locking them tight under chains.

He hadn’t realized that he was trembling lightly and that his trembling had woken Chloe up. Her job as a detective made her a light sleeper that even a soft creak of a door opening would have woken her right up. As for Trixie, she was the complete opposite and still snored away against Lucifer’s chest.

Looking up, Chloe could see that something was disturbing Lucifer greatly.

“Lucifer, Lucifer are you alright? Are you in pain?” She asked, getting up and placing her hands on his scaly, ridged brow.

Her voice was like the pleasant chime of the bells that rang during the day in his old home. Slowly opening his eyes, he sees her standing before him with a worried look on her face. Since when has anyone ever looked so concerned for him?

_“I’m fine.”_ He answers.

“Are you sure? I can help.”

_“You’ve done enough. Why did you not run when I told you to? You could have been torn to shreds.”_

Chloe frowns. She was not about to get a lecture from a dragon that nearly got himself killed all because of his stupid sense of heroism.

“And you nearly died. What was I supposed to do? Leave you to them?” She shot back.

The stubborn human and dragon both glared at one another, the other not wishing to concede in defeat.

_“Many do not care if I die. In fact, they would rejoice of it.”_

That broke Chloe’s heart. What did he ever do to deserve such a cruel life? Yes he could be a pain in the ass but being a pain in the ass never warranted for a death sentence.

“Why?” She asks softly.

_“That… That is a story I cannot tell.”_ Lucifer replies, his crimson eyes now dull and full of pain.

It stung that the dragon still didn’t trust her to share his side of the story. But seeing the pain in his haunted red eyes, Chloe was reminded of herself. Back when she had been all alone, a single mother and divorced wife, back when she would wake up and see herself in the mirror.

A broken woman.

And seeing the parallels between her and Lucifer, she could sympathize with him. “Okay.”

They stayed there silent not knowing what to say when Lucifer finally broke the silence. _“We must travel to The One Who Sees Futures. It’s no coincidence that Dark Walkers would come and attack us in broad daylight. Your status as the Light must have spread far and wide by now.”_ He tells her.

If these dark forces now knew who Chloe was, there would be a chance in the future that he wouldn’t be able to protect them. Not with Chloe making him vulnerable. It was for her sake and her daughter’s if they were to survive this nightmare. As for telling her that she made him bleed, that would be best to wait much later. No need to send the woman into another panicked frenzy. 

“But…”

_“Chloe. I know that you do not wish to be a messiah of the world nor did you even want this role. But the forces against you will not care. All they know is that you are the one who will defeat them and they cannot let that happen. For your daughter’s and your safety, this is the best course of action.”_

And Chloe knew he was right. Damn that dragon. It wouldn’t matter to their enemies whoever they were if she wanted to be the savior of this world or not. This was the role she was forced into and she had no choice but to comply.

“Alright. Do you know where this person is?”

_“Oh I do.”_

“How do you know this person?” Chloe asked curious of this news.

_“She is my youngest sister’s dear friend after all. The One Who Sees Futures or as me and my sister would call her by her true name.”_ He says. He wondered if she still wanted to see him after all these years. He wouldn’t blame her if she turned them away.

_“Ella. Her true name is Ella.”_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a new chapter is up!   
> This is still going to be a bit slow but there's some classic banter that we all love. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

It took a lot of effort to get Mazikeen to accompany them. The wyvern had not been pleased at all. Not one bit.

 ** _“Have you lost your mind? Since when do we care about humans let alone keeping them alive?”_ ** She had argued angrily.

 _“Since when the whole world threatens to be destroyed by a force even more powerful than my father! You swore to be my guardian Mazikeen, to obey my every order. Well now I am giving you one!”_ Lucifer had snarled.

The two reptilian creatures glared at each other until finally Mazikeen conceded. She had made her decision to be his guardian and had sworn by it. Making vows were old magick that would have great consequences on the creature whom made them if broken.

Even she knew better than to play with the laws of old magick.

 ** _“Fine! But I don’t like this one bit, Lucifer!”_** The wyvern snarled.

Now traipsing through the forest, Lucifer leads the way to the sea. If he had his wings, Lucifer would have been able to fly through the skies and reach their destination in less than an hour. But without them, they had to go by foot.

While Mazikeen flew in the skies above checking out for any enemies, Lucifer led the way by foot with Chloe and Trixie on his back.

Chloe turned her head back and stared at the two ghastly scars on his back. What had happened to his wings that led to them being torn off?

“Lucifer? What happened to your wings?” Chloe asks.

 _“Oh that? I asked Mazikeen to cut them off.”_ He replied nonchalantly.

“What!?” Chloe shouted in horror.

Lucifer then explained that his wings had been torn to shreds and he would have no way of flying with them so he asked Mazikeen to cut them off as if the prospect of tearing his own wings off was a normal thing to speak of.

He hadn’t told her what had torn his wings up in the first place and the second reason for doing so nor did he intend to tell her.

“But Lucifer, doesn’t it hurt? Does it still hurt?” Trixie asked, worried for her new friend.

Lucifer sighs. _“It doesn’t hurt anymore.”_ He tells her. Although it wasn’t the whole truth as on some days, his old scars would ache.

Suddenly, Mazikeen dropped down from the sky, landing on her back legs with a thud as her winged arms folded against her sides.

 ** _“I see another city just at the bottom of the hills. There’s a train station too.”_** Mazikeen says.

That surprised Chloe and Trixie.

“You have trains?” Chloe asks.

 _“The humans do. Why?”_ Chloe then tells both Lucifer and Mazikeen of her world which was full of technological wonders. To her surprise, she found that this world did have trains, airships and boats but that was where the similarities ended. Their vehicles ran on cores fueled with magic and the weapons the humans of this world wielded were of those back in the Middle Ages of her world, from cannons to ballista and swords to bows.

Magic or what Lucifer and Mazikeen pronounced it to be, magick, was also another weapon the humans wielded too.

"Why not fly? Mazikeen could fly us to our destination." That got her a stink eye from the wyvern.  _ **"I'm not some Dardan human!"**_ The wyvern snarled.

_"To ride a wyvern, the wyvern must give permission first. And as you can see, Maze has decided not to give us that opportunity yet. Plus too many settlements. It would only alert the humans and we really do not need arrows, stones and gods knows what else flung at us."_

Helping both Chloe and Trixie off of him, Lucifer then turns into his human form, dressed in his long black coat that reached down to his knees with sleeves of navy blue, red shirt with the top two buttons open, black silk pants and black leather boots whilst Mazikeen turned into a beautiful dark-haired woman with half of her face horribly disfigured, the flesh black and charred revealing teeth and an eye with no pupil dressed in skintight red and brown leather armor.

Chloe was shocked at the sight whilst Trixie’s brows furrowed in worry. “Are you okay, Miss Dragon?” Trixie asked.

“I’m fine. Why do you ask?” She huffed, crossing her arms. "And I'm not a dragon. I'm a wyvern." She corrects the little girl.

“You’re hurt. I don’t like my friends hurt.” The little girl replied.

Mazikeen was shocked at the little girl’s words. Not even her own family cared for her well-being. “I’m fine.” She grumbled trying not to let the little girl’s words get to her and started walking ahead.

“I never expected a human to be able to get to you, Maze.” Lucifer teased her.

That got him a death glare from her. “I can still kick your ass dragon breath.” She snarled.

“Language. There’s my daughter here and she does not need to hear any foul words from you two.” Chloe said frowning.

“She’s bound to learn them anyways in the future.” Lucifer said.

That got him and Chloe into a bickering argument that lasted only until they reach the city below the hills with a giggling Trixie and a snickering Mazikeen watching the whole entertaining scene occur.

 

* * *

 

Getting onto the train was easy enough after Lucifer had easily gotten them in with his charms. “Who needs gold when I have my charms?” He had said, flashing Chloe a cocky grin that only aggravated her nerves.

Maze went to sit in another cabin with Trixie whilst Lucifer sat with Chloe as one cabin can only hold two people each inside.

“You are insufferable you know that.” She huffs.

“But you like me for it.” He teases her.

Chloe rolled her eyes so hard, Lucifer swore he heard them roll. “As if. You’re just my partner nothing more.”

“See! You admitted I am your partner even if I am insufferable.”

“Oh stop it!”

They fell into a comfortable silence when the train whistled out its departure and slowly moved and began to pick up speed. Looking out the window, Chloe gazed out at the green and yellow fields, watching the farmers working the land and taking them to market on their carts pulled by six legged horse-like creatures.

“Dardans.”

“What?” Chloe asked.

“They’re called Dardans. They’re the means of transporting farm goods for the common folk.” Lucifer replied. “Fast and sturdy, they’re perfect for travelling long distances.”

“How fast?”

“Fast as the roaring river if one is bred perfectly.”

“You must have seen a lot.” Chloe spoke.

“Oh I have. Being the first meant seeing a lot of creatures being created and born into the world.” Lucifer said, a forlorn expression on his handsome face.

She hadn’t meant to pry. “I’m sorry.” Chloe said bowing her head.

“Don’t be. It was a long time ago.” He said. Turning back to look at her, he smiles, “Anyways, would you care to listen to a story to pass the time? It will be another day before we reach the port.” He asks.

“Oh? What story?”

“An interesting one.” Lucifer says grinning and began his tale as Chloe sat back and listened to the grand story he spun, so into his story she hadn’t even realized day had turned to night as the train trekked through the fields.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight! Another action-packed scene coming up! I do hope that you all would enjoy this and I'm so happy to see the support for this story. Thank you so much for your kudos and comments. They really mean a lot to me.

Chloe’s eyes snapped open when a thud rang out from the hallway. It was dark now, the staff having turned off all the lights earlier and letting the passengers sleep in peace. Lucifer was asleep, his head leaning back against the comfy seat.

She thought she must have imagined it and was about to go back to sleep when she heard another thud coming again from the hallway outside their cabin.

Now concerned, she slowly and quietly got up, a hand reaching for the handle. Bracing herself for whatever might leap in, she slowly opens the cabin door only to see complete darkness. There was nothing so far as she could see, only pitch black darkness.

Worry began to eat at her and she thought of retreating now but before she could do so, she felt something grab her shoulder and pull her back.

She nearly screamed only for her scream to die in her throat when her eyes Lucifer’s brown eyes that now appeared black in the cover of darkness.

“What the hell was that for? You nearly gave me a heart attack!” She hissed angrily at him.

“Quiet. There’s something out there.” Lucifer whispered. Pushing her back, he slips his body through the gap, his hypersensitive eyes and ears checking every crevice of the hallway. Time seem to still for a moment and then a loud screeching pierced his ears as a large winged figure lunged at him.

Lucifer easily caught the strange winged bird-like creature, grabbing it by its long neck and slamming it against the wall. Letting his fingernails extend into claws, he pierces the creature’s heart and slashes its throat open letting it drop dead then.

Another screech filled his ears and he turned around only to be a second too late as the second creature slammed into him, knocking him down to the floor.

Snarling, Lucifer tried to fight off the huge creature grunting in pain when it bit down on his arm hard. Mazikeen ran out of her cabin seeing Lucifer trying to fend off the bird-like creature and with an angry yowl, she grabs its tail and sends it flying off to the end of the hallway with her strength.

Without any second to spare, she had ran straight for the beast whipping out two razor sharp curved daggers and plunges them straight into the creature’s back.

Lucifer quickly got up and ran towards the cabin where Mazikeen and Trixie had been staying in and quickly takes the terrified little girl out to her mother. “Stay here! Don’t go outside!” He tells Chloe as he hands Trixie over to be in her mother’s arms.

“Wait! What about you and Mazikeen?” Chloe protests, fearing for both Lucifer’s and Mazikeen’s lives.

“We’ll be fine! Just stay inside!” He tells them before slamming the door shut.

Roars and screeches filled their ears and Trixie plants her hands on her ears trying to block out the horrific noises, sitting in her mother’s lap trembling as Chloe wraps her arms around her daughter protectively ready to defend her if anything came through the door.

But nothing did.

And just as quick as the roars and screeches came, it stopped. Deafening silence filled the entire cabin and the only thing Chloe could hear was her rapid heartbeat booming in her ears and her daughter’s soft pants.

A splintering crash boomed as Lucifer was thrown into the cabin sending wood flying in all directions and Trixie screamed in utter terror. Lucifer weakly got up, bleeding cuts across his face and arms as a menacing creature that to Chloe reminded her of pterodactyls loomed over Lucifer snarling.

It was then Chloe realized Mazikeen wasn’t seen anywhere.

“Where’s Mazikeen!?”

“About to give our friend here a surprise!”

Just then, the wooden wall of the cabin was torn off and Chloe looked behind to see Mazikeen as her original form snarling at the beast. “Get down!” Lucifer shouts and pulls both Trixie and Chloe down onto the floor of the cabin just as Mazikeen gave a mighty breath.

Toxic, green flames rained down on the beast sending the screeching creature blasting out of the train and getting crushed under the wheels of the train.

**_“Get on now!”_** Mazikeen roars and Lucifer helps both humans get onto her back with him leaping at the last second as more of the creatures came running straight for them, their jaws snapping at their feet.

With one last blast of venomous fire aimed at them, Mazikeen takes off into the air with her passengers safe from the danger.

 

* * *

 

Chloe held Trixie close terrified that she would drop her. Heart still pounding, she looks down and gulps seeing only clouds below her. Feeling a great warmth spreading across her back, she looks back and sees Lucifer holding her close to his chest, his hands on her hips.

“You won’t be falling out. Trust me.” He said.

And she did. She trusted him. He had tried to help her and Trixie get back home, saved them from a horde of the monstrous Dark Walkers and now from these strange bird-like creatures. He had done more than anyone had ever done for them.

More than her own ex-husband ever did.

“Thank you. For everything.” She tells him.

She barely heard him when she turned around. “Your welcome.” He had muttered.

“Go to sleep. It’ll be awhile before we reach the port.” He tells her.

Chloe would have been terrified of the idea of sleeping on the back of a flying wyvern thousands of feet above the sky. But somehow having Lucifer there holding her in place made her feel safe as if her feet weren’t dangling in the air, the threat of falling to her death very real but on solid ground.

Slowly she fell to sleep, her arms still wrapped tight around a sleeping Trixie leaning against Lucifer’s warm chest, the rise and fall of his chest and the strong thuds of his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to hear that you all like this concept. It really warms my heart that you would think so. Here's the next chapter and its calm again but perhaps a soft moment?   
> Enjoy!

The calls of seagulls filled her ears when Chloe woke up. Trixie had long woken up before her and she was pointing out at the different cloud formations asking Lucifer what each of them were.

The dragon surprisingly answered each and every question perhaps to distract Trixie from waking her up earlier.

They were still on Mazikeen’s back but she could see the blue sea ahead below them. It shimmered under the bright light of the sun turning it to a sea of sapphire.

“I see that you’re finally awake.” Lucifer suddenly said surprising her. How did he know she was awake?

As if knowing the question in her head, he answers, “I heard your breathing change. That’s how I knew you woke up.”

“I see. So where are we?” She asks. Had they reached the port?

“Why don’t you look down?” He said with a smirk.

Inching her head over slowly, she gasped when she saw the huge port below. It was beautiful with white buildings adorning every inch of the port city, the sun’s light falling on them casting deep shadows which moved with the movement of the sun as if they were alive. It was like looking at a massive painting that hung on the walls of LACMA back home.

“Welcome to Bizark Port.” Lucifer said.

“Woah! It’s so big!” Trixie exclaimed excitedly.

**_“While you lot all enjoy the free ride, I’m getting tired carrying your heavy loads. I would prefer that we get a free ride on a boat. That way I can relax.”_** Mazikeen grumbled, dropping down at the outskirts of the port away from human eyes. The last thing they needed was a huge wave of humans attacking them on sight.

Once on the ground, Mazikeen, now having shifted to her human form, along with Lucifer, Trixie and Chloe all headed to the port.

It was a busy city with the scents of spices and fish filling the air as well as the calls of many salesman who wish to broker their products. Sailors also filled the streets having returned from their long journey out at sea and wanting to take a rest at the taverns and inns before they were due to head back out again.

“So, do you know anyone here who can get us to our destination?” Chloe asks.

“Not a single person here.” Lucifer replied.

“What?” Chloe gaped, not expecting that answer at all.

“I’m the only one with the knowledge where our destination is. And just so you know I can steer a boat. All we need now is to get someone to ‘lend’ us a vessel. You’re in luck. I just happen to know someone who owes me a great deal.”

“Wait… you make deals?” And since when can a dragon learn to steer a boat? 

“You have no idea how many humans ‘summon’ me to get their wishes granted. I’m not a fairy but they just don’t seem to get that. And most of the time I was in the vicinity and heard them calling for me so I thought why not give them what they wanted just for the entertainment of it all.” Lucifer explained.

This day just seemed to get weirder for her. "Okaaayyy. But that doesn't explain how and when you learned to steer a boat?"

"I had plenty of time. If I ever needed to go as a human, I thought it was best to learn the tools of the trade in case of any situation where I couldn't transform back to a dragon." He explained. 

Soon enough they found the man Lucifer had been looking for in an large inn. The man had turned pale when he saw Lucifer and without any hesitation gave him his boat even so far as to give him ownership of it.

“It’s yours! I got a new ship incoming anyways!” He had said before turning tail and running for it.

“What’s his problem?” Chloe asked.

“Oh, I might have done a few things to get our former boat master to agree to Lucifer’s little deal.” Maze said, puffing out her chest.

“What did you do?”

“Oh she just basically threatened to cut him a new one before tossing him over the cliff where he was trying to summon me.”

“Lucifer!” Chloe scolded the dragon.

“What? I never asked Maze to do it. She was just in a bad mood at the time.”

Trixie giggled. “You’re funny, Maze.” The little girl said. The wyvern made a face but Chloe swore she saw Mazikeen’s cheeks flush slightly. “Am not.” She mutters.

“Yes you are! Can I watch you do that?” She asks which surprised the wyvern. Somehow, she was starting to like this little human.

“No one is going to be watching Maze toss people off a cliff.” Chloe said with finality.

“Kill joy.” Maze muttered.

“Come on, we have to get going now. Can’t keep our host waiting, everyone.” Lucifer said.

They all hopped into the boat and Lucifer easily released the ropes, letting free the sail. Activating its core, the boat slowly begins to move out from the harbor and starts to gain speed as Lucifer steers it over the waters.

 

* * *

 

Cool winds swept past them as the boat took them slowly towards their destination. Lucifer had informed them that by boat it would take them a couple of days, five at best if the weather remains clear but longer if it isn’t.

“What about food and water?” Chloe had asked.

“All stocked up beneath the deck, human.” Maze had replied. She had checked to ensure there would be enough supplies to last them all and found that the supplies were three months’ worth. “We’ll be fine.”

Trixie sat by the side of the boat, plunging her hand into the cool waters giggling the entire time. “It’s so cold, Mommy!”

“Careful, Trixie! I don’t want you to fall out of the boat.” Chloe said worried for her little monkey.

“Don’t worry. I have my eye on her.” Lucifer reassures her.

Morning came and night swam in, the stars slowly starting to dot the sky above. Trixie had fallen asleep full from dinner with Maze asleep by her side as she was still exhausted from the long flight. Lucifer continued to steer the ship hearing Chloe’s footsteps as she approached closer with a steaming mug of tea.

“It’s been quite the day.” She said. Trixie had nearly fallen out when she had tried to catch one of the flying fishes that leaped out of the waves but Lucifer had been there to catch her. Still it had been quite a fright for the poor mother.

“Yes it has been. Luckily there’s been no sight of anything dangerous.” He told her.

They both stood side by side watching the stars above.

“I never really got to see the stars back home.” Chloe suddenly said.

“Why is that?” Lucifer asks.

“The smoke always covered the sky. I had nearly forgotten how beautiful the stars could be under a dark night sky like this.”

Silence filled the space between them, the other not saying a word first. “…I made them.” Lucifer suddenly whispered.

Whipping her head, Chloe looks at Lucifer, surprise written on her face.

“You did?”

He nods. “I never liked the fact that I was made to be the Guardian of the Darkness. Darkness was associated with pain, with evil. Until my Father told me otherwise. Without darkness, there is no light. And without light, there would be no darkness. I would be the one to bring forth the light from which is born from darkness. And so from darkness came light.”

Light and darkness. The two must co-exist else there would be no creation. That was the role he and his twin was given.

“They’re beautiful.” Chloe said turning her eyes back to the stars above. Feeling something grasping his hand, Lucifer looks down to see Chloe’s hand wrapped around his. Strangely, warmth bloomed in his chest from such a soft gesture.

Looking at her, he sees those blue orbs of hers twinkle under the starlight and her blonde hair shimmer gold.

His stars may be beautiful but none would ever be as beautiful as her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to let everyone. I will be gone for a day as I will be traveling out of town just for a night to meet a friend. Do not worry, I have typed up several chapters ahead so that I may update them as soon as I get back. 
> 
> Here is the next chapter before I leave and I do hope that you enjoy it!

For the next three days, everything went peacefully. The weather remained clear and the waves kept calm. Colorful sea creatures such as flying fishes and slender, huge marine mammals unlike anything that Chloe and Trixie had ever seen would sometimes follow along the waves left by the boat and leap from the water. Trixie would squeal and watch with excitement and awe as they leaped out from the waters even reaching out to touch them but Chloe held her back not wanting her to fall out of the boat. 

During those same three days, Lucifer and Chloe had gotten closer to the point that Chloe would dare say they could be friends, even cracking a few jokes here and there. She had never felt so relaxed around another person unlike when she had been in the LAPD where she had to keep her guard up at all times thus coming off as cold to others. 

They had talked endlessly, from her life back in Los Angeles to his own. Lucifer had been deeply upset when she had told him of how she was left on her own, shunned by the department all because she wanted to put a corrupt cop behind bars, even by her own separated husband.

“You were following your instincts. Instincts never lie unlike creatures whose hearts you will never truly know until the last second.” He had said and Chloe was comforted by his words. 

It only angered him even more when she told him of the fights she would have with Dan and how Trixie would sometimes be there to witness them. It reminded Lucifer painfully of his own ordeal when his parents’ relationship had soured.

“No spawn should ever bear witness to that!” He had snarled.

Chloe was stunned at his reaction and she suspected there was something more underneath those angry, veiled words. “You know the pain, don’t you?” She had asked.

Lucifer turns his gaze away and nods stiffly. He didn’t want to remember those dark memories.

“I’m sorry.” Chloe said taking his hand and squeezing it.

“It was a long time ago.” He said only to quickly change the subject. Chloe knew when someone wanted to avoid a certain topic as she had been the one to do the same using the skills she had learned in her past life as an actress. Lucifer for once couldn’t imagine Chloe as an actress even after she had told him.

“You, a patron of the theater? The most serious and downright boring human I’ve ever met?” He questioned her, guffawing loudly which resulted him getting a playful shove from Chloe.

“It’s the truth!”

“Forgive me but you don’t exactly radiate the aura of a haughty patron.”

“And you don’t radiate the aura of a big, old and grumpy dragon.”

“Hey! I’m not old! Do you think I would look this good if I am old?”

“You’re nearly as old as the world itself so yes you are old!” She had shot back which resulted in quite the loud banter between them. Trixie giggled seeing the two adults argue like children and went to play with Mazikeen whom had been watching them with disgust at their affectionate touches and gentle talks. But the little human managed to distract her and after much pleading and persistence from Trixie, she started to teach her how to use her knives.

As the fourth day rolled by, dark clouds had begun to gather and rain started to trickle down from the dark skies. The waves were getting rougher and Lucifer quickly ordered everyone to get under the deck.

“It’s going to be a rough one.” He said.

And just as he predicted, it did.

Rough waves crashed against the sides of the boat, bombarding it and Chloe swore she heard wood creak and crack, holding Trixie tight to her, fearing the boat would break apart at any moment.

Mazikeen went to help Lucifer man the boat. They needed all the hands they could get to get clear of this storm.

Hours ticked by and the storm had continued to worsen. A normal human would have long gone exhausted from the exertion put on steering a boat in such stormy conditions but Lucifer and Mazikeen weren’t humans.

Although it took quite a lot of strength from their ends, they managed to steer the boat out from the cover of the storm to clear blue skies and clear waters completely intact but drenched.

“You can come out now, Chloe! Spawn! It’s all clear now!” He shouted.

The two came out from under the deck nearly slipping on the wet wooden floors of the boat.

“Careful!” Lucifer shouted catching both Chloe and Trixie before they fell.

Chloe noticed how his arms seemed to tremble so hard it was making her whole body rock.

“You’re exhausted. Come on, let’s get you some rest.” She said, wrapping an arm across Lucifer’s back.

“I’m fine. I’m a dragon. Some storm isn’t going to exhaust me.” He protested.

Just as he said that, his legs buckled and he fell onto his knees, his whole body now shaking like a leaf. She noticed now he was freezing cold.

“You’re tired and cold! Come on, you need to get some rest and get warm before you get hypothermia.” She scolded him. “Maze, help me carry him underneath the deck.” The wyvern did so wondering how Lucifer could suddenly be so weak.

Lucifer himself was wondering as well. Did it have something to do with Chloe making him vulnerable, more than just being able to bleed? Other than making him bleed, could she make him as weak as a human?

He should have felt insulted that he a dragon would have been rendered so low by this human. But he did not feel insulted or even threatened at being exposed to such a poor state. Chloe had proven to be a human with a kind heart and had not once went out of her way to hurt him and Mazikeen unlike the other humans that tried to come after him. 

Carrying Lucifer to the bed underneath the deck, both Chloe and Mazikeen helped him onto it. “I’ll go steer the boat. You stay here.” Mazikeen said and left then.

Chloe went to get a cloth she found among the supplies and wiped his face and hands dry. “We need to get you out from your wet clothes. Let them dry and so you won’t catch hypothermia.” She told him.

“Why Chloe, if I knew this is how you wanted to get me naked, you should have said so.” He teased. By now, his teeth were chattering.

“Stop it! I’m serious. Come on.” She helped him undress removing his clothes and boots leaving him stark naked. Chloe tried to not pay attention to his toned, muscular body which was getting harder to do so as she wiped him down from his neck all the way down to his legs. She swallowed hard when her hand ran down his broad chest and his rock hard abs.

She hadn’t meant to but her gaze fell right in the middle between his legs and oh god.

‘For the love of! Stop it, Chloe!’ She quickly averted her gaze, getting a thick blanket ignoring the smug look on Lucifer’s face.

“Get some sleep. And no whining!”

“Alright fine. But Chloe, a question?”

“Yes?”

“You like what you see?” He purrs, knowing full well she knew what he meant by that.

Turning a beet red, Chloe quickly walked out as Lucifer’s loud chuckles filled her ears. This was just embarrassing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. I have returned from my trip and I was quite exhausted see. I have since completed the next chapter and I look forward that you all would enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you for your patience!

The dragon slept throughout the entire day, a testament to his exhaustion from steering the boat in the middle of a storm. By the time he woke, they had reached the island where the Grand Priest said, where the sky would meet the sea.

Two whole days had passed since he had fallen asleep below deck. Trixie had wanted to accompany Lucifer down below as she didn't want Lucifer to feel so lonely but Chloe insisted that she let him rest (plus she didn’t exactly want her daughter to see her friend naked).

Sitting up, Lucifer blinked the sleep away from his eyes and got up, getting dressed in his now dry clothes before joining the others up on deck. The sun shone bright above and he shielded his eyes with his hand, letting his eyes get used to the brightness of the day after being in the dark for so long.

“We’re here.” Mazikeen said.

The island appeared to be lush surrounded by sharp rocks that if they weren’t careful maneuvering around them would split their boat in half.

Lucifer helped guide Mazikeen past the rocks through an opening only he knew and they slowly sailed towards the shore. Once reaching shore, Lucifer hops out helping Trixie down and then Chloe with Mazikeen joining them once she was sure the boat wouldn't slip away to the waves. 

“Stay close to me. There’s bound to be many magic traps and protective runes protecting this island. I don’t want you wandering off and getting caught in one of them.” He told Chloe and Trixie. He knew the spells having helped cast them himself with his younger sister to protect Ella from intruders who wish to harm her or use her power for ill.

Flying was not an option as he knew there would be a devastating magic trap to stop any flying creatures dead on from reaching the center of the island. It’s why there weren’t any seagulls or any flying creatures on this island with the island itself having blocked them out.

Traipsing through the thick forest, Lucifer kept his eyes and ears sharp for any traps, helping Chloe and Trixie as well as Mazikeen avoid them (although the wyvern strongly insisted she was just fine taking care of herself).

Thankfully, they managed to travel through the forest safely without causing any incident.

The trees parted to a clearing as soon as they reached the edge of the center of the island. An beautiful garden grew in the center and Chloe thought she heard singing.

“That’s Ella. Or as the Grand Priest calls her, The One Who Sees The Future.” He said, pointing at the figure among the red and yellow flowers.

She was about the same height as her maybe a few inches shorter but still Lucifer dwarfed her. Her hair was as black as a raven’s wing in a free flowing green dress which shone under the sun like emeralds and instead of expecting a serious, monotone woman just like in those fantasy movies she had watched and which her mother had been in a few, the prophetic woman was a cheery person bouncing here and there among the gardens singing and dancing.

It was then Ella caught sight of them.

“Oh! Lucifer! It’s you!” She ran out from the garden and Lucifer had expected that he would be struck down on the spot right there and then. He had not expected to be gripped in a tight hug from the shorter woman.

“Lucifer, it’s so good to see you again! It’s been what? A thousand years since I last saw you?” The shorter woman prattled, rambling all the times she had missed her dear friend and the interesting even crazy experiences she had ever since she was on this island. 

Chloe did a double take. This woman, Ella, was a thousand years old? How was she still alive!?

Slowly, his own arms wrapped around the woman. “It’s good to see you again, Ella. Although I had expected you to turn me away or blast me off this island.” He muttered.

“Pffftt. Nonsense! I know what happened wasn’t your fault and you were just caught in the middle of it all.” She said. It comforted him that there was one person out here that didn’t blame him for the war or accuse him for causing it.

“Who’s this?” Ella asked.

Lucifer then introduces both Chloe and Trixie to Ella as well as Mazikeen explaining the situation to her.

“I see. I do recall having that vision of you meeting a human. But since I had no way of getting off this island and no birds to send a letter, I can’t exactly tell you before.”

“Wait, if you don’t mind me asking, how are you still alive?” Chloe asks.

“Oh see the gardens! I eat the flowers and they prolong my life.” She told Chloe.

“You mean the red and yellow flowers?” Trixie asks curious.

“That’s right! You’re such a smart little girl.”

“So… are we here to play catch up or are we here to find out how to defeat this so-called great destructive force and get these humans back?” The wyvern asked, looking at her nails in boredom.

“Oh! Yes, please follow me. It’s going to be a long talk.” Ella said and led them back to her little hut that sat in the middle of the gardens.

 

* * *

 

While Ella went to serve some tea, Chloe, Trixie, Mazikeen and Lucifer sat on the pillows strewn on the floor around a short wooden table.

Humming a soft tune, the woman returns with the pot of hot tea and some cups for all of them.

“Tea?” She offers. The wyvern declined but Chloe, Lucifer and Trixie accepted the tea and thanked her for it. Chloe and Trixie somehow felt rejuvenated once they took a sip of it.

“It’s my special brew. Helps to replenish your strength.” Ella explained when she saw the questioning looks on their faces.

“So Ella, what is it that you can tell us of the future regarding this world and us?” Lucifer asked.

Setting the pot on the table, Ella takes a seat, this time her cheery expression turning into a downright serious and slightly nervous one.

“It’s not a good outlook to be honest…”

“What do you mean?” Chloe asks.

Ella takes in a shaky breath and exhales. “What I mean, well all I see is destruction in the coming future.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to hear a lot of you guys are loving this and I do appreciate the comments you have all left in my inbox. It is truly a pleasure to write this story and just give my readers so much to enjoy. 
> 
> So there's a hint of trouble in paradise?
> 
> Read on to find out more and thank you for all your support as always!

“Destruction?”

“Yes. And clashing of metal and blood on the earth. Just so much blood. And then there’s you Luci.”

Lucifer’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Me?”

“Yeah. I see another guy. A knight. He’s going to try to kill you and he… he succeeded.” Ella told him, whimpering softly. The thought of her friend dead just shook her to the core.

“Lucifer was killed?” Chloe said aghast. Trixie looked downright terrified at the prediction and ran to sit on Lucifer’s lap which the dragon allowed as he was too deep in thought to protest. Mazikeen just looked shocked before anger filled her eyes.

“You lie!” She hissed.

Ella shook her head. “I do not. And then there’s your friend and her daughter. Something’s coming after her and gods Luci, it’s just utter cold and vengeance and blood. It wants to devour her and it… does.”

Trixie clutched her mother’s hand to her chest getting even more scared by the minute.

“We came to you because we wanted to find a solution not to hear our doom.” Lucifer said frowning.

“I know. As you know the future is not always cemented. It can change. But for now, this is what I witnessed. It’s all a jumbled mess and there’s just so much that I can’t make do what they all are. It’s like flicking through a book at rapid speed that the words now appear as a blur.” She told him. Such is the curse of those who were born to see futures.

“And this knight. Do you know what he looks like?” Lucifer asks. Mazikeen gnashed her teeth in anticipation. She couldn’t wait to take out the human who dares to slay her master in the near future.

“No. I’m sorry Lucifer. I truly am. He was wearing his helmet. All I can tell you is, his eyes are a piercing blue.” Ella wished she could do more and she felt guilty for swamping them with more questions than answers.

“It’s alright, Ella. Ella is it?” Chloe says. The woman nods and Chloe smiles.

“You did your best. That’s all that matters.” She was a bit disappointed that the woman couldn’t tell her a way to get back home.

“But don’t you want to hear how you can find your way home? That I can see.”

That got Chloe’s attention. “How?”

“You’ll have to defeat the Great Force that’s coming. It’s death would be the key to opening a portal to your world. I can tell you this, you, Lucifer, Mazikeen and your daughter will have to head to the City in the Skies.”

Lucifer tensed immediately. “Absolutely not!” He roared.

“Luci, it’s the only way for you to find the answer to defeat it.”

“And meet those haughty lot? I think not!” He huffed and got up, moving Trixie onto Chloe’s lap. “I’m going to get some air.” The last thing he needed to hear was that he would have to go to that accursed city.

“Lucifer! Wait!” But the dragon wasn’t having it and simply walked out of the hut.

Once he walked out, Chloe then asked, “Why is Lucifer so upset about going to this city?”

Ella sighs. “Well, it’s complicated…”

“It’s where the dragons would long ago gather and guide the humans. The humans of that city worships them. And the last thing Lucifer wants is to get attacked by a bunch of religious nuts who deems him a traitor to dragonkind and humankind.” Mazikeen explains, crossing her arms.

“Yeah. That.”

Chloe felt a headache coming in. Why did it just have to get more complicated?

“So how do we get in there if he’s just going to be attacked?” Chloe asks.

A thoughtful look crosses Ella’s young features and she beams. “Well it’s been many generations since the residents have seen Lucifer. Perhaps if he goes as his human form, none of the residents would know it’s him.” Ella replies.

That… actually was a good plan. So long as Lucifer kept a low profile, the chances of him being found out would be lessened.

“And they’ve never met Mazikeen. At best, they would just think she’s a woman that got in a vicious fight.”

“True enough.”

So long as the humans get fooled I’m all in.” Mazikeen said, giving that predatory grin of hers.

“Now all you need to do is convince Lucifer to get his hide into the city. He’s done so much and he can’t quit now. For his and your sake as well as your daughter’s.” Ella said.

Chloe frankly didn’t know how to convince the ancient dragon. He was stubborn and once he was either for or against something, it was a chore to just get him to stop. But Ella convinced her that she could. He had done so much for her and Trixie when he didn’t have to although she did make a deal with him.

“Why don’t you make a deal? Perhaps that will be better.” Ella suggested.

It was worth a shot.

“Okay, I’ll go.” Chloe heads out of the hut trying to find Lucifer. She soon spotted him standing among the thorny bushes of deep red roses that reminded Chloe of blood.

“Hey.”

Lucifer didn’t turn to meet her but his hand twitched indicating that he had heard her.

“Look, Lucifer. I understand why you’re completely upset…”

“No, you don’t. You don’t understand nor will you ever understand why I am upset to go to that accursed city.” He growled, his back still towards her.

“Then explain it to me. I cannot keep guessing your every thoughts and actions, Lucifer. If we’re going to work together, we have to be open to each other. To share our thoughts on the matter.”

Lucifer spun then on his feet and glared at Chloe, his dark brown eyes flashing red as he bared his teeth. “Then understand THIS, human. I was chained up, my body slashed apart deep down to the bone until I swore I could see my entrails, my wings torn apart until all that was left were tatters by my own brother, and flung off that city down to the earth below. It was fire, it was pain, it was torture. NOW you know.” He snarls.

Chloe’s eyes went wide as her hands went to cover her mouth in utter horror. That’s what had happened to his wings? And those scars?

“L-Lucifer, I had no idea.” She said, reaching out to grab his hand, to comfort him. It was clear that the scars he had weren’t just physical. It would explain why he was so hesitant to trust others, to open up. This was the most he had opened up to her but she hadn’t wished he would tell her like this.

Just picturing him defeated and bleeding everywhere turned her green.

“Yes, you had no idea. Because you’re HUMAN and humans never cared about anything else except themselves.” He spat.

That made Chloe step back, hurt from the accusation in his words. Lucifer realized then what he had did and his red eyes extinguished to dark orbs of horror and shame. “I… I did not… I need to go.” He stammered and quickly left.

Chloe was different. He knew that. But his rage and resentment to the humans of his world shadowed those thoughts.

He had hurt her.

He truly was a monster like his twin and those humans said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Right I promised some fluff to come in the next chapter and so shall it be done! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you again for all your support!

“So, how did the talk go?” Mazikeen asked nonchalantly. Ella elbowed her hard in the ribs and went to comfort Chloe.

“It didn’t go well did it?” She said.

“How?”

“I can see the future remember?” Ella pointed out. Right, she had forgotten.

“Look, Lucifer didn’t mean it. He was really hurt by what happened to him. It’s never left him since the Fall.”

Is that what they call it? Somehow it reminded Chloe of the archangel Lucifer falling to the fiery bowels of Hell below. Most people in her world knew the story. And the reminder pained her as she thought of Lucifer immobilized in chains, his wings in tatters falling to the depths below unable to fly. How terrified he must be!

“Don’t take it to heart, Chloe. Give him time.” Ella comforted her.

The wyvern knew the Fall was a sore subject.  She had once mentioned it and had been pinned down by Lucifer in the blink of an eye, his fangs bared and his eyes blazing with fury, great intense flames at the back of his throat ready to be blasted forth. She wasn’t scared not one bit. But she wasn’t stupid enough to bring it up again just as he never brought up her vicious fight that left her disfigured and abandoned.

“Mommy, is Lucifer really sad?” Trixie asked, worried for her friend.

Chloe took her daughter in her arms and nods. “He’s really sad right now so we should let him be first.”

“But we need to go and comfort him! He shouldn’t be alone!”

Oh how proud she was of her daughter. Always so compassionate to others no matter what.

“We’ll find him later. Right now he’s gone off and it’s getting late.”

“Okay.” Trixie murmured sadly.

She really needed to talk to Lucifer. To tell him that no matter what, she would be there for him and not leave him like his own brother did.

Even if what he had said hurt her, she knew he was hurting even more.

“Come on. I’ll take you to your rooms. Luci will be back later. He’s not one to leave someone hanging.” Ella said. She takes them to their rooms letting them recuperate from their long journey while she goes to cook dinner.

Being close friends with Lucifer, she knew when to back off and give Lucifer some time alone. Although she would love to hug him tight and just wish all his pain away.

He and his younger sister had done more for her than she had done for them and she wished to return it. Hopefully, he might agree to let her join them. Plus it was getting really boring on this island being all by herself with no one to keep her company.

Night slowly fell, the bright sun setting below the horizon and the forest turned into a stream of silver as the canopy of leaves reflected the moonlight.

Chloe grew even more worried when Lucifer hadn’t returned even after dinner. Once she had tucked Trixie to bed, and the whole hut went silent, she went to go find him. She didn’t find him at the garden and she began to wonder if he was in the forest. But she remembered Lucifer’s warning and hesitated.

What if she triggered a magic trap? She wanted to be in one piece not in pieces.

Just as she was trying to make up her decision, Lucifer stepped out from the trees.

“Oh. Hey.” Chloe said softly.

“Greetings, human.” Lucifer rumbled.

It hurt that he no longer called her by her name. Somehow hearing him say her name was like music to her ears and she rather liked it.

“Are you okay?”

“I am now.” But Chloe could see the pain still in his dark eyes even as he tried to hide it from her.

“Lucifer please. You told me you never lie. So please, tell me. Let me help you.”

Shaking his head, Lucifer stepped around her but Chloe wasn’t going to let him go easily. “Lucifer. Please. I’ll make a deal with you to do so.”

Silence greeted her and Chloe began to lose hope but then Lucifer’s shoulders drooped. Sighing shakily, he turns around. “There should be no need for that.” He tells her as he turns around, his dark gaze falling on her.

“Then tell me, Lucifer. I’m trying to help you.” She pleaded with him.

He could tell she was genuinely concerned for him and he was taken aback by it once again. He could never get used to such concern just for him.

“Let’s go to somewhere more… quiet. It’s best for your ears only.” He murmurs.

Nodding, Chloe lets him guide her into the forest past the traps and reaching a small pond with a small waterfall falling into it. He sits close by the bank patting the ground beside him, a signal to Chloe to join him. Chloe joins him and they watch as the water fell into the pond slowly, the trickles and soft splashes somehow making the scenery more pristine and peaceful.

“I never meant to say that you’re just like those other humans. You’re different and I should have known better. I apologize, Chloe.”

Her heart skipped as her name rolled off his tongue. “It’s okay. I understand.”

“No. No you don’t. And that’s why I’ll explain to you until you understand.”

Turning to meet her gaze, he begins to tell his tale. “There was a war. A war caused by corrupted dragons who wish to take over the world and make the humans their slaves. And then there were dragons who allied with the humans wishing not to let such a horror take place. And then there was me, a lone dragon that only wanted free will from the destiny I was given at birth.”

He grimaced and Chloe went to grab ahold of his hand. “You don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready.” She whispered.

“No. You need to know.” Lucifer says and continues. “There was a rumor that for my desire of free will, I had caused the war. How? The corrupted dragons had seen me trying to get free will and upon seeing that realized they could break their Oath and to do what they please with the world damn the consequences. I wish for free will but only for myself and never to let others get hurt in the process. It reached the ears of my twin, the dragons he led and the humans.”

“Who started this rumor?” Chloe asked, terrified of the answer. An Oath? It sounded very important but she would not ask of that. Not now when Lucifer was sharing so much of his life to her now. 

“I do not know. But my twin and his allies as well as the rest of the dragons believed it. They attacked me and then punished me forever to live in exile. My name was smeared and they all say that I am evil, that I do not deserve mercy or exile. That I should have been destroyed. I hated it when they blame me for what had happened when I had nothing to do with the start of the war. I never even wanted to be involved in it.”

He squeezes her hand. “Honestly, I wished that my twin had killed me then.”

Chloe couldn’t take it. She pulled him into a tight hug holding him close, his face in the crook of her neck. “D-Don’t ever say that.”

“Why? I deserve it.”

“No! No you don’t Lucifer.” Pulling away, she cups his face. “You are a dragon with a heart of gold. You could have left us, never accepted the deal. Yet you did. You saved me and Trixie time and time again. That’s your free will. And I am forever grateful that you chose free will.” She said, her voice watery and her eyes filling with tears.

“Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions. I didn’t even choose to save my own kind from the humans who killed most of them. I do not know if there is any dragon out there alive except me. How could you say that I am a dragon with a heart of gold when I left my own kind to die at the hands of humans? Not the humans who worshipped them in the City of the Skies, not them, but the majority of them.” The dragon spoke, his voice full of guilt.

Chloe didn’t know what to think but she could see that this decision to not help his own kind was killing him. She knew he regretted it then and stroked his cheek with her thumb. “You were hurting, Lucifer. And I can see you are hurting from you not choosing to help your kind.” She said.

“But... I am a monster. You deserve better than a scarred, exiled dragon, a monster.” He whispers.

Chloe shakes her head. “You are not. You are perfect just the way you are. And I’ll prove it. Turn to your original self.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened in alarm and she could see the glimpse of fear etched on his handsome features. “Chloe…”

“It’s okay.”

He looks away and slowly he transforms back to his original form, his massive body laying across the bank. Chloe gazed up at him and smiled.

“Beautiful.” She whispers, placing her hand on his snout, stroking his scales and the flesh underneath where the scales were ripped off.

She was truly special. How else could anyone look upon him and say he is beautiful when he was nothing but a shell of his former glory. _“Chloe… I…”_

“Hush. Get some rest. You need it.” She tells him, stroking his snout still. Lucifer obeyed and curled his massive body around her as Chloe slid closer to rest against his scaled chest. She could feel that old heart beating strong and smiled.

“You have a heart of gold, Lucifer. Never forget that.” She told him softly as he slowly fell asleep, the last thing in his mind being of Chloe.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight. You know what. I'm going to upload two chapters because this chapter feels too short and I really want to give you a little bit than just a taste of what's to come.   
> And it's gonna be wild. 
> 
> Thank you again!

Chloe slowly awoke with a soft yawn, stretching her arms over her head as bones cracked and muscles stretched. She saw that Lucifer was already awake, gazing at her with a soft smile, if a dragon could smile ever so softly. She thought he looked adorable.

“You’re so adorable.” She says with a grin. 

Lucifer made a face. _“I am a dragon. I am not adorable.”_ He protests.

Chloe giggled. “Yes you are!”

_“Am not!”_

“Am too!”

_“Not!”_

“You are!”

Rolling his eyes, Lucifer shot her a glare that didn’t have any bite in it. Without any warning, his forked tongue flicked out and he licked her sides tickling her.

“Hey stop that! That’s g-gross! Lucifer!” She laughed trying to stop him from tickling her. But Lucifer was just starting to have fun and he reverts to his human form, getting more access to her ticklish spots. “S-Stop!”

“Nope!”

“Lucifer I swear!” She gasps in between her loud laughs. 

“Swear you’ll what?” He teases her. He did not expect to be barreled over by her, with him now on his back and Chloe looming over him, her hands between his head, their soft pants falling on the other’s face.

Well, this was awkward. She hadn’t meant to push Lucifer over and end up in this position and so close to him too. She could pick out every thick eyelash dotted along his eyelids and the bottom of his beautiful eyes and take notice of the scar on his chin slightly hidden by his stubble as well as the the tiny mole on his left cheek and trace those delicious lips. Turning red, she told herself to move yet she didn’t want to.

No teasing remark left Lucifer’s lips, his gaze absorbing the little details that made up Chloe. Her blue eyes that tinged with green reminded him of the ocean, her golden hair falling onto his face and those lips. Just imagining how soft they would feel…

Wait, what!? What was he thinking? They were friends, partners nothing more! Yet deep down, a part of him howled wishing it could. But how could it? He was a dragon and she a human. It could never work. 

“We should get going.” He said as he got up, with Chloe pulling back to let him sit up. She shouldn’t have felt as sad as she should at their little moment evaporating. They were just friends. Right?

Lucifer helped her up and they slowly made their way back to the hut where the others were. “I’ll take you all there.”

“What?” Chloe asked not getting what he was referring to. 

“I’ll take you to Azurith. The City in the Skies.” Lucifer said.

Chloe thought she was hearing things but she could tell he was serious. He was going to take them to the city where he had been flung off. “Are you sure?” She gaped in shock. She didn't want to force him to do this knowing how much pain the memory of the city caused him. 

“Yes. And it’s the only way for us to know what our next step is.” He said, smiling at her. “I’ll be fine. So long as you’re there.” He says, reassuring her. 

She was touched at that. “Okay. When we’re all ready.” She said.

They reached the hut where Trixie was in the gardens with Ella helping her water the flowers. “Mommy! Lucifer!” She squeals with joy and runs straight for them crashing into their legs. “Lucifer are you feeling better?” Trixie asks, worried for her friend.

While Lucifer was still not comfortable with the little spawn’s eager need to hug him, he was touched that she cared enough about him. Like mother, like daughter he supposed.

“Yes. I’m better now thanks to your mother.” He said, smiling at Chloe and taking her hand. Trixie giggled, happy that her mother might have a new boyfriend. Lucifer would be perfect for her Mommy!

Mazikeen made a gagging noise at the adorable sight, Ella laughing at the wyvern. “Oh come on now! They’re just cute together.” Ella said.

“This is Lucifer. He isn’t adorable.”

“Pffttt. You should have seen his softer side. He’s such a gentle heart.” Ella said and she was glad that he still kept that gentle heart despite the terrible trauma he went through. He never deserved that.

It was then Ella decided it was time to tell Lucifer of her decision to leave the island. Better late than never. “Hey, Lucifer. I was thinking, I’m going to be joining you guys.” Ella said.

Lucifer’s brows furrowed. “No. Absolutely not.”

“I’ve made up my mind. You can’t stop me!”

“Ella, if the humans know who you are, they will try to take you and use you.” Lucifer said, taking on the tone of a protective big brother.

“It’s been many generations and only a few know how I look like. Plus they expect to see a wrinkly old woman not someone as young as me.” She grins.

“You are old…”

“Hey! You can’t tell a woman that!” Ella tells him off making Chloe, Trixie and giggle as he spluttered like a fish trying to rein back what he had just said.

“Okay, you’re not old!” He said. Ella grins. “I’m just messing with you, Luci. Now, I’m going to get ready and you can’t stop me!”

The weary dragon sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Is she always like this?” Chloe asks.

“Oh you have no idea.” Lucifer said. She and his younger sister would always pester him and tease him when others wouldn't fearing he would lash out, sometimes just for fun and other times to persuade him to help them with something outrageous. And the thing is, he could stop them but he never wanted to. He just cared for them too much, even looking at Ella as another younger sister though not related by blood. 

Once Ella was ready, they all made their way back to the boat and got in, steering out from the island as they headed back to the port ready for their next phase of their great journey. Lucifer was still a tad nervous of what awaited him at the City in the Skies hoping that there wouldn’t be anyone that would recognize his human form.

Chloe noticed his apprehension and went to sit beside him, staying by his side giving him comfort and support. “You’ll be okay. I won’t let them hurt you.” She says.

It was laughable that a human would protect a dragon, a great powerful being capable of defending itself, the stuff of legends that would strike fear into a mortal’s heart. However, he did not mind. They were partners through thick and thin and he did not mind a human watching his back. He would have done the same for her too.

Ella danced on the boat, twirling as she laughed breathing in the fresh sea air. It had been so long since she had gone out to sea, watch the waves roll across and hit against the sides of the boat, been on a boat as well, the sturdy wood creaking under her feet.

Trixie joined her and both Chloe and Lucifer watched them dance merrily even Mazikeen who was amused at the sight.

It was a little group but it was his group. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the second chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy! And thanks again!

Flying through the skies, Chloe holds fast onto Maze’s neck as she, Lucifer, Trixie and Ella sat behind her. It was difficult, nay near impossible, to reach the City in the Skies by foot. The only way to enter it was to go by air.

An airship would solve the problem as they didn’t want to enter the city on the back of a wyvern. Guards would attack them on sight if they saw a huge wyvern above the city.

Lucifer had mentioned that there was a city right below the mountain where the city was and it had many airships that traveled up and down between the two cities. That would be their best shot to getting there.

Even after being on Mazikeen’s back for the second time, she couldn’t get used to being out in the open, so exposed unlike being on an airplane, thousands of feet from the ground. One small slip and she would have fallen off although Mazikeen did say she would catch her begrudgingly.

**_“Lucifer would have my hide if I let you fall.”_** The wyvern had said.

Reaching the outskirts of the city, Mazikeen landed with a thud letting the rest of the group slide off his back, turning into her human form once the last person had slid off. “Right, let’s go. We don’t have all day.” Lucifer said and led the way.

The city was a city of engineers and machinery, the buzzing of machinery filling their ears and a tad painful for Lucifer’s and Maze’s sensitive ears. Chloe saw people in engineer gear building new machines, testing those magical orbs that fueled these machines and discussing among each other even arguing until they were red in the faces.

“Do they always argue like this?” Chloe asks.

“Indeed. Humans always do think they know better than the other. You can imagine my amusement when I would wander into the city and watch a fistfight happen right in the middle of huge machinery that could crush one of these humans.” Lucifer said amused as he watched one of the engineers get so worked up arguing with another fellow engineer. 

That sounded awfully dangerous and Chloe had no idea why someone would think it was a good idea to fight among such huge machinery.

“Wait, you’ve been here before?” She asks as it clicked then on what he had said.

“Yes. You see, I always wander to cities as a human to take in the alcohol and just have a fun lifestyle although Mazikeen does disapprove of it.”

“I think it’s stupid. You could have been caught.” The wyvern said.

“Nonsense, Maze. I’m perfectly just fine.”

“Oy! Isn’t that the guy who broke Ronald’s hands?” They all heard someone shout.

“You’re right, it is! Get him!” Another person shouted.

“Right, uh we have to go now.” Lucifer said nervously and they all bolted for it. “What do you mean you broke someone’s hands!?” Chloe exclaimed.

“Well he was getting quite annoying and just thinking he could get away with anything. I overheard him say he beat his wife and I wasn’t too pleased with that.” He explained.

Just when Chloe thought she had seen all that is what made Lucifer him, he manages to surprise her again. He truly was a caring dragon. Ella smiled. “I did see that happening actually.” She said. "Future an all you now." She added when Chloe shot her a questioning look. 

They ran into an alley, and Ella quickly cast an invisibility spell hiding them all from the angry crowd of engineers. “You know how to cast spells?” Trixie asked softly in awe.

“Yep. I learned a few from Lucifer and his younger sister.” She said. But those spells focused more on escaping than on offense or defense. She didn’t have exactly a large mana pool like mages and witches. “That’s so cool!” Trixie exclaimed.

“Ssshhh. Not so loud, monkey.” Chloe tells the little girl.

The little girl clasped her hands over her mouth. “Sorry Mommy.” Trixie said, her voice slightly muffled. 

Once they made sure that it was all clear, the group heads to the airship port and hid behind some boxes as Ella reversed the spell. “Come on. I don’t want to risk those humans catching sight of us again.” Lucifer said.

They were just in luck. Traveling via airship to the City in the Skies was free unlike to other destinations and they quickly got into one. Chloe was impressed at the size and the inside as well. It was beautifully decorated inside and Chloe felt like she was traveling in first class.

Once all the passengers were seated, the airship took off. Chloe was shocked at how smooth the airship took off unlike an airplane. She hadn’t even realized they were off the ground until she peered out of the window.

“Quite the feat isn’t it? I can admit, humans do continue to gain more knowledge in each generation. But they can never come close to us.” Lucifer suddenly spoke.

Chloe smiled. He was a dragon born from a god and a goddess. Of course to him, humans were just specks that could only gain so little of the knowledge he held. “I do like a smart guy.” She flirted. Wait, did she just flirt with Lucifer?

Lucifer blinked at the flirt. He had not expected that at all. Clearing his throat, he turns away, blushing. “Get some rest. It’s going to take a bit to reach the city.”

Downhearted, Chloe nods and goes to sleep.

 

* * *

 

A man with piercing blue eyes and dark hair donning a silver armor got up from his kneeling position having finishing his prayer to the gods. They would never answer him of course and he wonders why he still continues to do so when the gods had been so unkind to him all his life. Cursed as he is to forever roam the world for the grave crimes he committed as the first human including murdering his own brother.

“My Lord, the evil serpent Samael approaches. A stranger is also with him. A woman wearing strange clothes as well as a small child with them who wore similarly strange clothes.” A man donning armor of steel spoke up from behind him.

He smiled. It was all according to plan.

“You know of the Plan. It has begun. Go and do as you are ordered to.” The man spoke and the visitor obeyed, bowing and leaving at once.

He had been there when the war began. Even fought in it but more out of self-preservation than for preventing the slavery of mankind. He could care less about other humans.

He had read in the long dusting tomes that were burnt a long time ago of a prophecy of the great evil serpent and a stranger from another world. Perhaps this was the one. The one who would defeat a great Darkness for she was the Light.

If she could erase such a force, no doubt in his mind she could get rid of his powerful curse.

She was a means to an end and if finishing off Samael together came with it, perhaps it would grant him the gods’ forgiveness to let him live in peace once his curse was eradicated.

“Soon. This will all end.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to see all the support in the comments, kudos and bookmarks. Your support really means a lot to me and encourages me to continue. Here is the next chapter and everyone, prepare yourself for a certain someone popping up. :D
> 
> Thank you again!

Lucifer watched the woman beside him sleeping away, her head leaning on his shoulder, just unable to tear his eyes away from her. He raised his hand, tucking away a stray golden strand behind her ear trying his best to not wake her up. She had always been beautiful and now she was just mesmerizing to him as she leaned against him sleeping away peacefully.

His heart skipped a beat when he felt her shuffle closer seeking him, murmuring his name. Was she dreaming? And was it about him?

This human woman from another world left him with more questions than answers and left him feeling emotions he thought he would never feel. Such foreign emotions other than rage, amusement and sorrow.

He always felt lighter around her, as if he had his wings back once again and was flying in the skies above.

He craved for it, wanting it more than ever. She made him feel better than he had ever felt in all his eternal life.

His hand came to hold hers, and she wraps her fingers around his. Warmth bloomed inside his chest at the soft gesture.

Was this like to be in love like those humans describe and those stories and poems written by them that he had read in shops and libraries?

But he was a dragon and she a human. It would never work. So he shoved all those emotions he had started to feel away and locked it under key. It was the only way. And anyways, she would return to her world. He could never be a part of her world no matter how he wished for it be true.

Settling in his seat, he watches the clouds outside float below them as they go higher and higher as he sat in his seat just soaking in her body pressed against him.

When the airship landed at the airship dock, Lucifer woke Chloe up and the little group all walked out. Luckily none of the guards or the residents recognized Lucifer. Breathing out a sigh of relief that he didn’t know he had been holding, Lucifer then asked Ella what their next step is.

“We need to go to the Pedestal of Light.” She said, having managed to see it in the flood of futures.

The Pedestal of Light was right in the heart of the city. Legend says that when the Light came forth to the Pedestal, a great ball of light would bloom and within that great ball, the god of all Creation would appear.

“So you’re saying that if I go near this Pedestal, the god of Creation, or Lucifer’s dad, would pop out?” Chloe asked just trying to process it. She was going to see a god. And not just any god, the god of all creation itself.

“It will cause a scene you know.” Mazikeen said. It was a terrible idea.

“But there is no other way.” Ella said.

“How about casting an invisibility spell on us?” Lucifer suggested.

“Excuse me. Are you all seeking the Pedestal of Light?” A voice greeted them. Turning around, they saw a man with dark hair and blue eyes, a serious expression on his face, donned in a great silver armor. “Um, who are you?” Chloe asked. 

“Interesting, you do not know who I am?” The man replied with a cold yet haughty attitude. 

“No, we do not.” Lucifer said frowning. Suddenly Lucifer did not like this human’s attitude. The rest of the group also did not like him as well. 

“Well let me introduce myself. I am one of the Lords of the Great Houses, the House of Canaan. Lord Marcus.” The man introduced himself. Instead of loud gasps and apologies from the group as the stranger expected, Lucifer simply yawned while the rest still had no idea who this man was. “Boring. Anyways, let’s just get going.” He said bored. 

Even though Chloe did not like the man, she did not forget her manners and nudged Lucifer hard in the ribs with her elbow. “Lucifer! Don’t be rude.” She told him off.

“And who might you all be?” Marcus asked.

“None of your business.” Lucifer said. That got him another much harder nudge in the ribs.

“We’re heading to the Pedestal of Light.” Chloe replied.

“Hm, I can take you there. It’s quite a big city here and you’re bound to get lost if you don’t know much about the city.” Marcus said.

Chloe and Ella both agreed it would be best although Lucifer protested saying he knew the city pretty well. Until he saw the different, unfamiliar buildings that stood in the distance. Right, things must have changed a lot. So he begrudgingly agreed and followed their guide to the Pedestal.

Their guide was a quiet man. Not one to talk much and was just frankly unfriendly. Chloe did not like him even more when he called her Lucifer’s partner despite after she had introduced herself and Lucifer as well as everyone in the group. She had a name. She wasn’t some labeled object.

Mazikeen hated the human’s guts when he pointed out her disfigurement and mocked her for it. Ella was also told off because of her bubbly attitude and she did not like him either. Trixie also didn’t even like him and she LIKED everyone.

They just hoped that they would reach Pedestal soon enough so that they could just get away from their very unfriendly guide. Who cares if he is a Lord of a House? He was just downright irritating and rude.

Just when Lucifer was about to give the human a piece of his mind for his disrespect of him and of Chloe, they had reached the Pedestal.

“Finally. It’s kind enough of you to guide us here but we’ll take it from here now.” Lucifer said, shooing the man away. Chloe frowned at Lucifer’s rudeness. The last thing they needed was an offended Lord of a House that could get them all imprisoned in a dungeon or worse.

“Of course. Do take care.” Marcus said and left, rounding around a corner and quickly hiding away with a spell as he and his men watched from afar gearing up for what is to come soon.

 

* * *

 

“So. Here we are. Go ahead, Chloe. We’ll be right here.” Ella said, casting Chloe an invisibility spell. Last thing they needed was a huge crowd gathering here.

Chloe nods. She was nervous. Really nervous. She was about to see the god of Creation and her puny mind just couldn’t process that.

Walking up the short stairs, her heart beating fast, Chloe swallowed thickly as she approached closer and closer. When she finally reached the top, she had expected an explosion.

Nothing.

Nothing happened.

Was this all for nothing? A joke?

Just as she was about to turn and go back down, the Pedestal grew brighter and she had to cover her eyes. A great ball of light grew on top of the Pedestal and a great voice boomed.

**“Welcome, Light From Another World.”**

It was like hearing a chime of bells and thunder at the same time.

“Are you…”

**“Yes. Indeed I am. It is a pleasure to finally see the One who will save my Creation.”** He said.

Chloe slowly blinked her eyes adjusting her eyes to the bright light and there she saw a great bearded dragon that had scales that shone of different colors like different gems and wise eyes that dazzled like diamonds.

**“We have much to talk yet so little time, Light From Another World.”** The god of Creation spoke.

This was just too much.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! It's going to get angsty here and for a few chapters in. Oh yeah, let's bring the angst. But this is just an appetizer for the real angst to come in the coming future chapters. Hope you'll enjoy this little starter!

Lucifer thought he would never see his father ever again yet here he was, seeing the dazzling old dragon. It shouldn’t pain him as much as it did when his father ignored him and not once acknowledged him yet it did. It was like a barbed thorn growing out of his battered heart piercing it with its thorns. To him, it just felt how truly fallen he was in front of his kind including his own family.

Ella could sense how upset Lucifer was and takes his hand gripping it tight to let him know she was here for him.

Chloe wanted to ask so much. There were just so many questions she wanted to ask regarding her part in this prophecy. But all that came out of her mouth was, “Why?”

**“Why? You are everything that embodies the Light. Kind and merciful yet not one to shy from doing whatever is necessary to protect others from those who meant harm. Before you were born, these qualities were bestowed upon you.”** The god of Creation said.

So this was all planned all before she was born? She had no say in the matter, to not take on this role of a messiah, to live an ordinary life just with her daughter in her own world? This made Chloe furious. 

“I-I’m not some toy for you to play with! I’m my own person!” She exclaims in anger, clenching her fists at her sides. It wasn’t fair.

**“I understand why you are upset-.”**

“No! No you don’t! I just wanted to live a normal life, not a life full of fantastical creatures, of monsters and dragons! I never asked to come to this world nor did I ever want to in the first place! I never asked to meet your son too!” She shouted, not realizing the hurtful words she had just said as she was just so lost in her anger.

Lucifer sucks in a pained breath. While he knew Chloe never wished to come to this world, he didn't know that Chloe ever resented meeting him. Did she from how she had been so kind and treating him with respect and kindness? From what she had just proclaimed, it sounded like she did. He didn't want to believe it but her cruel words echoed in his head no matter how much he tried to shake it off and the truth just seemed to penetrate deeper into his mind, breaking his heart.

Why would she be with a monster like him?

It was a lie.

All a lie.

**“And I apologize for that. But you are needed. Life as we all know it will be destroyed if you are not here.”**

“How!? I’m just a normal human being! I don’t even know how to defeat it!”

**“But you do. The Grand Priest said it himself. You make my son vulnerable. As Guardian of the Darkness, he embodies the Dark and you can wound him. You are the only one who can wound this great Force.”** The god said not once showing anger.

“And what does Lucifer play in all this?” She did not like that he was involved in a prophecy that so far had no mention of him.

**“He is your guardian. He is to protect you from all threats external and internal and will aid you in the final battle.”**

Chloe couldn’t help but feel a chill up her spine, a sense of dread emerging from those words. It sounded like Lucifer would give up his life for her to end this madness. And that was the last thing she wanted him to do. And knowing him, she knew he would do, it no questions asked.

**“You are to go to the snowy mountains of Langol. There you will find the Sword of Light. You are the rightful wielder and it will respond to you.”** The great god said.

“Wait!”

**“Good luck, Light From Another World.”** It said before finally disappearing in wisps as the great ball of light dissipated away. Chloe just had so much more to ask. He had no right to just go and leave her unanswered like that!

Lucifer turned away, hurting that Chloe never wanted to ever meet him. She had said it herself. “Lucifer.” Ella called out but he ignored her. He just needed to get out of here. Mazikeen glared at the where the woman stood at the top of the pedestal, hating her for what she did to Lucifer.

“Lucifer! Lucifer wait!” Trixie cried getting Chloe’s attention.

“Lucifer! Wait, where are you going?” Chloe cries out, the invisibility spell dispersing as it had reached the end of its time. She runs to him but Lucifer kept on walking away with Mazikeen at his side.

“Lucifer what’s wrong?” Chloe asks, trying to grab his hand but Lucifer pulled his hand away roughly from her.

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong!? You said it yourself!” He spun on his heel, baring his teeth.

“You never wanted to be in this world, to never have dragons and monsters in your life. You never wanted me in your life!” He shouts angrily.

It then dawned on Chloe on what she had just said. She was horrified. Why on earth would she say that!?

“I’m leaving. For the first time, I’m breaking a deal.” He snarls. It was indeed a first. And all because of this one human.

Chloe was horrified. He just couldn’t leave her and Trixie like that!

“Ella are you coming?” Lucifer asked. Ella seemed hesitant. “No. I’m staying. They’ll need the help they can get.” She finally said, her mind made up. 

“Suit yourself.” Lucifer huffed and started walking away again.

“Luci, I don’t think-.” Ella started to speak but was interrupted by the dragon.

“Save it, Ella! I don’t need to hear it!”

Chloe’s heart shattered as he continued to walk away, leaving her and Trixie behind, even his best friend. First it was this bombshell that her fate wasn’t her own now Lucifer is abandoning her? It was like Dan but worse. So much worse because she realized she had fallen for him throughout this journey.

But the dragon wouldn’t have it. He was leaving. Period. She could find her own way home herself.

 

* * *

 

While this was all going on, Marcus watched with glee. He didn’t even need to do anything. All the work had been done by the woman he needed to use to get rid of his curse. Now it was time to play hero. Perhaps she would accept his offer of help at her lowest point. And he knew just how to manipulate those at their weakest moments. 

Chloe couldn’t just believe it. He was leaving her. All because of a fit of anger she had. She knew it was her fault but if only he would let her explain it all. But no, Lucifer would never take the time to listen. She had thought he was kind. Apparently she was wrong. If he was, he would have let her explain it all.

Fine! She could do this herself. She can, she can…

“Excuse me, you look upset. Is there something the matter?”

Chloe recognized that voice. Turning around as she wiped the tears at the corner of her eyes, she met the man from earlier.

“N-No. It’s fine.”

“Is it your friend? I noticed that he’s gone.”

“Well he can leave for all I care.” She spat, hurting at his abandonment.

Good. This was good. He could take advantage of her hurting. “Right. Do you need help? Have him arrested?"

"N-No. No arrests. I just need to get going." Chloe quickly stated. 

Where do you need to go? Did you need to go elsewhere with him supposedly?”

“Well. We were.” She muttered.

“I can help. Where is it that you need to go?”

“The snowy mountains of Langol if I got that right.” She said.

“Ah I know where that is. I can take you there myself.” Marcus offered kindly with a soft smile. This surprised Chloe. At first glance, the Lord had been rude but now he was showing a kinder side. Was the man she met earlier a mask? “Oh. I… I don’t know what to say.” She said, slightly comforted at his kindness. 

“You don’t have to. I’ll gladly help you.” Marcus said.

Nodding, Chloe agrees to let the Lord help them. Ella was happy that they had a guide to get them to the snowy mountains of Langol. It was even better when they learned he had a lot of wealth and that included having his own personal airship.

Being a courteous gentleman, Marcus helped Chloe into the airship. He acted kindly towards Trixie too but the little girl felt there was something uneasy about him as if he were only forcing himself to be nice to her just to get closer to her mother. She wanted to tell her mother but the stranger always kept her mother’s attention on him.

She hoped Lucifer would come back and chase this man away. She did not like him one bit.

Not at all.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! So just letting everyone know I will be heading overseas but I will post more as soon as I land. Thank you for all your support and I do hope that you'll enjoy this chapter too.

Staring out at the clouds below as the airship continued to descend from the mountain, Lucifer tried to tuck his rage away but it wouldn’t obey him. He was so hurt, so furious with what Chloe said he just couldn't stop thinking about it.

Humans. He should have listened to Maze. They were nothing but trouble.

“So, do we head off to our home or somewhere else?” The wyvern in question asks.

Should they? Perhaps it would be better to hide in a much more isolated and rural area where the chances of ever encountering humans were much lower. But before he could make his decision and tell Mazikeen, a woman with blonde hair and wearing dark-rimmed spectacles approached them.

“Excuse me. Are you perhaps the man that left your friend earlier at the Pedestal?” She asks.

That got his hackles up. “Yes. Why do you ask?” He replies tersely, ready to defend himself if need be.

“I mean no harm. I just came to inform you your friends are with the Lord of Canaan now and they’re heading to the snowy mountains of Langol.” She says.

Lucifer snorts but pain filled his heart. So she's moved on? Was he that easily replaced so quickly?

“And why should he care?” Mazikeen asks.

“If you must know, I am the Lord of House Martin. Yes, quite surprising isn’t it that a woman is in charge of a House.” She smiles as she introduces herself, chuckling at their shocked faces. "Technically, I see no problem with a woman being a Lord. Humans tend to be backwards in their thinking most of the times." Lucifer said with Mazikeen agreeing with him. Dragons and wyverns could care less about the genders of their kind so long as they are fearsome enough to be deserving of respect.

Linda raised a brow at that but decides to leave it be and continue on why she had come to meet them in the first place. “Lord Pierce, he isn’t exactly the most honest person here.” She states. 

“What do you mean?” Lucifer asks, frowning.

“There’s been many stories around the man. They're not good ones despite how ridiculous most of the stories sound. They say he murdered his brother in cold blood. that he’s been alive for more than a couple centuries and even fought in the Great War. He was even involved in a scandal where he tried to seduce the princess of a foreign kingdom all so he could use her to gain more power.” Linda says.

As if thunder had struck him, Lucifer’s knees felt weak. Pierce. Marcus Pierce?

He knew that name. Or perhaps the man's original name.

Cain.

And now Chloe was with him along with Trixie and his dear friend Ella.

“We have to go back. Now.” Lucifer quickly says trying to keep the fear out of his voice. 

“Woah! What do you mean we’re going back? You decided to leave them remember and I can’t blame you for that since she basically spat on our goodwill.” Maze snarls angrily.

“Maze, you do not understand as you weren’t born then. Lord Marcus or should I say Cain, is the world’s first murderer and I remembered he fought in the Great War all to just save his own skin. How I knew him was because I saw him several times on the battlefield killing dragons and humans alike. I even heard that he even killed some dragons in order to gain their powers by drinking their blood.” He said.

Linda looked skeptical albeit quite disgusted at the mention of the Lord drinking the blood of dragons whereas Mazikeen looked furious.

“So the stories are true? Tell me, how do you know, Sir? And how could I believe such a claim as bold as yours?” The Lord of House Martin asks, needing proof of this.

“If I tell you, you will most likely panic and order the guards to attack me.”

“But so far you have not warranted any need for me to summon the guards. And unlike Lord Pierce, you do not seem to be a power hungry person.”

“How do you know?”

“Let’s just say I have a good intuition.” She says.

“Let’s… go somewhere more private. But before that let me have a talk with the captain of this airship.” Lucifer said ready to go charm the captain to get them back to the docking station.

 

* * *

 

“So how did you come to meet Lucifer?” Marcus asks out of the blue.

Chloe really didn’t want to talk about him. His abandonment really hurt her. At first, she thought he was different, that he knew what it was like to be left all alone, but it was all a lie. How could he just do that if he knew the pain of being abandoned?

“I’d… rather not talk about it.” She says.

Yet despite it all, she still felt a semblance of friendship with the dragon. He couldn’t reveal to this stranger that Lucifer was a dragon and not just any dragon but the son of the great god of all Creation and a goddess. Despite what he did, she didn’t want any harm to befall on him.

Marcus wanted to pressure her for answers but he didn’t want her to not trust him at that cost. He could bide his time. He spent many centuries waiting for this moment, he could wait a little bit longer more. “I understand.”

“How did you become the Lord of a House?” Chloe asked out of curiosity, wanting to shift the topic away from Lucifer. 

“How else? I was handed it from my father.” He said. A lie. He ripped it away from his father, killing him after killing his brother. People only heard the second bit but had forgotten the first detail.

“Surely you know?”

“I… I don’t really. As you can see, I’m not exactly from this city. Or anywhere else.” She answers.

He did notice the strange clothes she wore. It was unlike anything he had ever seen.

“What about your family? Won’t they miss you?” Chloe asks.

Marcus turned away acting all broken and sad. He was a pretty good manipulator. Thousands of years being alive tends to give such a skill good practice.

“My family is gone. My father and mother died of old age and my brother… he was murdered.”

Chloe’s heart went out to the man. She knew what it was like to lose a loved one and so violently. “My father… was murdered too.” She said sadly.

She felt a hand on her hand and she looks up at Marcus, seeing the sympathy in his blue eyes. “I’m sorry.” He said softly.

Warmth bloomed in Chloe’s chest and she started to feel better. “Thank you.” She says.

On the other side of the ship, Ella stared at the two talking together. There was something about the man that gave her the chills. She swore she must have seen him somewhere but she couldn't put where. She couldn’t even get any further information about the man from the future itself as they were all fleeting by so quickly. Still, she got a bad vibe about him so far from the fleeting futures that she managed to see.

She hopes that Lucifer could get back and fix this misunderstanding between him and Chloe.

Trixie went over to Ella and tugs her hand, beckoning her to bend down. “I don’t like that man.” She whispered into Ella’s ear. “There’s something weird about him.”

So she wasn’t the only one huh? She needed to speak with Chloe. Alone.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so I'm leaving today! I'll be back soon and I do hope how this chapter ends! 
> 
> Let me know what you think and thank you again for all your support.

“So you’re the great dragon Samael?” Linda exclaimed in astonishment with a hint of skepticism. It's not everyday you hear someone proclaim himself to be the great dragon responsible for causing the Great War let alone under a sympathetic light. 

“It’s Lucifer now. And yes I am. And no, I did not cause the Great War.” Lucifer replied, his nerves grated by the human's lack of belief and skepticism. Why can’t this simple human just believe him?

“And your friend is a wyvern?” Linda asked looking straight at the other woman who was glaring back at her.

“Yes, yes. Look, are you going to help me or not?” He asks.

“If you are what you say you are... I have every reason to distrust you since you are the reason for the Great War." That got her a cold glare from Lucifer. "That's the legend since I was not alive when the War occurred. But I will take a grain of salt regarding it and say that you truly are an innocent as you claim. You have not shown me any intention of harm and from what you’ve told me of whom this Lord truly is and the stories I’ve heard about him… then yes I will help you. It makes sense since last I heard about him, he had been planning on trying to take over the mantle of High Lord which is essentially king in this city and through terrible means.” She said.

Her spies have told her what deals he had made, even murders that he may have a hand in. There is no way she would let a man of such evil be High Lord of the city.

“Right. So how do go after him? I can’t exactly break out as a wyvern here.” Mazikeen says frowning.

“I have an airship of my own. We can go after them with that.” Linda suggested. The House of Martin was no poor House but rather one of the founding Houses that brought forth the city and helped in the Great War.

It would terrify any member of the House of a supposed person who introduced himself as the great evil dragon but Linda was different. A woman of logic rather on centrally religion, she would ask for evidence first before believing it at first. Words were words. They could be lies rather than the truth. She would need something stronger than just mere words. And while the stories of Lord Pierce were far-fetched, Lord Pierce's actions were no mere stories as her spy network had uncovered quite a lot about the man's attempt to take over the mantle. 

So yes, she wasn’t one bit terrified of the man and woman before her. Rather she was worried for their mental states.

“Good. We need to get to them as fast as possible.” He said.

Once the airship had returned to the dock, they quickly went to Linda’s grand estate where her personal airship was held at her personal dock behind her grand home.

Ordering her pilot to set course for the snowy mountains of Langol, Lucifer stood at the front as the airship lifted off gazing out at the skies ahead hoping he would make it to Chloe and the others. She had no idea of the danger she was in.

Guilt flooded his soul.

It was all his fault for leaving her there alone, not willing to help her. If only he did, then she would never be associated with the man known as Cain.

How he did not realize that was Cain in the first place made him feel like an utter fool. He should have known!

Worst case scenarios began to flood his head. What if Cain had hurt her, her spawn and Ella? Did he know whom what they truly were?

“I’m coming, Chloe. Please forgive me.” He whispers under his breath hoping he wasn't too late. 

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take them too long to reach the snowy mountains as Marcus’s airship was at the top of its production, being the fastest airship there is available now. What a trip that would last three hours by a normal airship took them an hour to reach their destination.

It was a beautiful sight. It was a mountain range that shimmered blue under the setting sun with snow-capped peaks and Chloe saw a few lights shining in the distance that came from a few settlements on the mountains.

Overall, it looked to be a peaceful environment but with a sense of unpredictable danger.

Trixie was so fascinated at the scenery and she couldn’t help but gasp in awe.

“We’re here.” Marcus said. He steers the airship right to a dock at a small town where they would spend the night there. Well, Marcus insisted that they should get going as there was still light for the next couple of hours but Ella had gotten a glimpse of a future. A future that terrified her. 

It was quick, too quick. But she saw enough. Marcus wanted the sword just for himself.

If only she was able to see the rest of which she would know Marcus’s true plan.

So Ella quickly jumped into action. She mentioned that they had been traveling for quite some time and insisted that Trixie needed to rest the most as she was just a child. Chloe agreed with the plan. Marcus wasn’t too happy with it and he made that knowledge known to Trixie when Chloe and Ella had turned their backs momentarily to discuss their next step.

Trixie flinched at the glare. It was like a cold wind had swept through her, freezing her to the bone. She quickly went over to her mother and grasped her mother’s hand tight frightened of the man.

“M-Mommy…” Trixie tries to speak.

“Yes? What’s wrong monkey?” Chloe asked, her attention now on her daughter. She frowned when she saw how terrified her little monkey was. “What happened?”

“I-I don’t like that man.” Trixie stammers.

Marcus? So far he had been kind to them but Trixie had never been known to lie. Yes she would find loopholes but never outright lie to her or her father. Her instincts also told her that Trixie wasn't lying either. She would keep an eye on Marcus. If there was one thing she hated was that she hated when her daughter was threatened.

Ella managed to find an inn and they all rented their own rooms. Marcus insisted that Chloe stay with him in the same room while Ella and Trixie slept in the other room. That troubled her. Did he not realize that she would focus on her daughter and to let alone ask her to sleep with him in the same room just seemed so abrupt? She did not like this.

So she told Marcus that Trixie needed her the most and hoped he would understand. The man was not happy judging from his stony expression. Yeah, she was not liking him anymore.

Once they were in their rooms, Ella saw her opportunity.

“Chloe, he’s going to try to take the sword.” Ella quickly stated.

“What?”

“I saw it. It was too quick but I saw it. He took the sword and I couldn’t see you. I fear that he may have harmed you in order to get the sword once we took him there.”

Chloe felt her blood turn to ice. Oh God. What had she done? She had let some man shower her with sweet words and kindness that may actually not be out of the kindness of his heart.

All because she was still hurting over Lucifer’s leaving.

“A-Are you sure?” She asks.

Ella nods. “I’m never wrong.” Ella tells her.

This terrified Chloe. How was she going to shake this man off? She couldn’t escape with his airship since he had the key with him and she couldn’t run off into the snow as she had no idea of the landscape. They would only get lost and then freeze to death.

“I’ll think of something. Just… Just get some sleep first.” She told Ella and Trixie. Ella went to sleep first and it took Chloe awhile to comfort her daughter and get her to sleep.

“Mommy, I’m scared.” She says.

Chloe shoots her a comforting smile. “Don’t be. Mommy’s here okay?” Trixie, comforted by that, slowly fell asleep still holding tight onto her mother’s hand.

Chloe watched her daughter sleep as she tried to think of a plan that could delay their trip. She shakes her head. She wasn’t coming up with anything! Getting even more frustrated as the hours ticked by, Chloe got up making sure that she hadn’t woken Trixie up and went out of the inn borrowing a thick woolen coat from the innkeeper’s wife.

Stepping out into the freezing night, she starts to walk. She didn’t know where she was going nor did she care. All she wanted to get out from this walk was a plan.

She never expected that she would run into the last person she would ever see. Bumping into a tall, solid body, she looks up and her eyes widened in shock.

“Lucifer!?”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so I have finally landed and the jet lag is now hitting me so bad. I might not be posting for up to three days or more cause of the jet lag and I have some business to finish up first. So I was hoping that I'll post up the remaining chapters that I've worked on first, two chapters tonight and the next one tomorrow morning. Let me know what you think with these two chapters!

“Chloe, I… I’m so glad to see you.” Lucifer said, smiling down at her.

That angered her. How dare he smile at her after having just abandoned her earlier!

“What are you doing here?” She grits out angrily.

“I came here to get you.”

“Get me? Get me!? I’m not s-some object for your taking.” She yells.

“Chloe-!” Lucifer tried to explain but Chloe wasn’t having it. All her worries, her fears and her anger just came pouring out and there was no stopping her.

“You abandoned me, Lucifer! Remember! You left me and now I just learned that Marcus is a danger to me, Trixie and Ella! You even left your own friend!” She shouts.

Lucifer winced from her anger and from her fists that pounded against his chest.

“You’re a liar, a traitor! How could you!?”

The guilt he felt earlier turned to a raging inferno of rage. “How dare I? You said it yourself! You never wanted to be in this world of dragons and monsters! You never wanted to be here ever!”

“And you know it’s true! I never asked to be a messiah!” She retorted. 

He just couldn’t take it. He lost it. “Don’t you get it!? You stated that you WISHED you had never met me!” He shouts in frustration, clutching his neat hair, turning it into a tangled, curly mess.

“And why does that matter to you? You know we will part our ways once I find a way home so why are you so angry about it?” She demanded. She was still regretting what she had said in her anger to Lucifer’s father but she just couldn’t understand why he would be so upset. After all, they would end up parting after all this is over and yes she would miss her dear friend (or whom she once called friend) and no doubt he would be too but why be so explosive over it?

“Because I can’t bear the thought of you leaving me!” He roars.

Chloe was taken aback by his rage and then she saw then. She saw the pain, the hurt and the sorrow in his eyes. And the deep emotions rolling in those dark pools.

“W-What?”

“I can’t… bear it. The thought that you would leave me all while wishing we had never met. Because I… I never regretted meeting you.” He says. It was as much as a confession that he had ever shared with her.

He couldn’t deny it. The feelings he held for her since they had left the island had just seemed to grow. He, a dragon, had grown to fall for this human woman. He would never have seen it coming in eons perhaps never but now here he was telling his deeply held secret.

It was like a knife was stabbed into her heart. She had basically sent Lucifer away by her callous words. When all this time he had grown to have feelings for her, his confession clearly coming from his heart. Which she herself held too.

Her eyes burned with the onset of tears. What had she done?

“L-Lucifer I…”

“Enough of this. I’m here to help you get away from Cain. I had been preparing to explain the situation to you how he is a danger but it’s clear that you know he’s a danger.” He says.

“Wait, why do you call him Cain?” She asks.

“No time to explain. We need to get you, your spawn and Ella out of here. I know of a nearby cave that leads us to underground. I know the residents there and they can help us.”

“O-Okay.” Chloe said. But she had more questions than ever and she was going to get answers out from Lucifer no matter what.

Lucifer quickly introduced Linda to Chloe who was thankful that the woman had showed up at the right time and for bringing Lucifer and Mazikeen here.

They quickly went to the inn and woke both Ella and Trixie up. Linda paid the innkeeper handsomely after informing him that he and his wife should tell Marcus that they had headed to the next settlement which was a three day trip from this town.

The innkeeper agreed and the innkeeper’s wife, a kindly old woman, gave Chloe her woolen coat and the rest of the group woolen coats too.

Bidding them goodbye, Lucifer then leads them the way to the cave at the top of the mountain riding the airship. Docking it close by the cave, they got out and headed into the cave just as a blizzard came rolling in.

“No going back now.” Lucifer murmurs as he guides the group deeper into the cave.

 

* * *

 

Chloe had no idea how long they had walked. It could be minutes, hours, or more. Yet Lucifer walked with a confidence that comforted Chloe. At least she could take from it that they weren’t lost.

Suddenly Lucifer stopped and she nearly crashed into him. “We’re here.” He says.

But there was only pitch black darkness. Where was here?

And then she heard scuttling that got louder as it came closer. Bright neon light flashed, lighting up the cave and Chloe, Trixie, Linda and Ella had to cover their eyes from the sudden burst of light and blinking as their eyes slowly got used to the light.

Standing before them, Chloe saw bipedal creatures that looked to be of reptilian humanoids. They glowed with a bioluminescent light that shone from their backs and arms, with heads that reminded Chloe of a raptor from Jurassic Park except they were feathered from the top of their heads to their feet where wicked sharp claws poked out.

One of them stepped forth and he was clearly bigger than the rest with a crown that seemed to be made out of blue ice if there were ever blue ice in the first place.

“Lucifer.” The creature greeted him, getting down onto one knee and bowed his head in greeting.

“Stand Ralox.” Lucifer said and Chloe swore she heard an affectionate purr.

The creature got back up onto his feet. “What brings you here, Savior?” He asks.

Savior? What? Chloe blinked trying to comprehend what Ralox just said.

“I need your help to escort us to the Sword of Light.”

This got the rest of the crowd murmuring in shock. “Silence.” Ralox barked before continuing the conversation.

“Why?”

“This world is in grave danger. Very grave danger.”

Ralox knew one thing. Lucifer was never one to lie and from how grave he sounded, he knew it must truly be coming soon.

“Very well. Let us take you to our home.” The head leader said and turned, guiding their visitors deeper into the depths.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the 25th chapter! So as promised, I will post the second chapter up and tomorrow the following one. Also the following chapter I hope people are going to enjoy it quite A LOT. Cause you know... smut XD

They walked on for how long knows what but when they reached the edge of a crevice, Chloe and the humans in the group gaped at the magnificent city below. It was huge, lit up with the same neon blue light that came from the reptilian humanoids. The blue gems in the rocky ceiling above lit up the whole cave like stars twinkling in the night sky and the city below were lit all sorts of different colored lights from blue to yellow. 

Chloe could see the same creatures that had greeted them down below walking along the streets, their bioluminescent lights shining as one resembling a sea of lights. Elderly, adults, and children traveled together. It reminded her of her bustling home. 

“Welcome… to Sarcroma.” Ralox said smiling proudly at the city he ruled. And it wouldn’t have been possible without Lucifer’s help.

“Wow… it’s so pretty!” Trixie exclaimed.

The bipedal reptilians chuckled at the little girl’s awed cry.

“You may stay here and rest before you set off to find the Sword of Light with some of us to escort you there.” Ralox said.

Lucifer, Chloe, Ella and Linda thanks the leader for their kindness. Escorting them down to the city below, Chloe and the humans walked down the streets gazing at the stone chiseled buildings, houses and apartments and stores. There was even a grand theater where performances would be held sharing the stories of the ancestors of these beings to the coming generations.

Ralox took them to his humble home in the middle of a grand square where many houses stood side by side in a row. The biggest of these homes belonged to their chief, Ralox himself.

“You may rest in the guest quarters. My men will guide you to each of them.”

Ordering his men in a strange language that consisted of hissing and screeches, the guards took their guests to their quarters. Trixie would be in the same room with Mazikeen on the second floor and Ella with Linda on the first floor. They took Chloe and Lucifer to another guest home, this one being a single story quarter with a wide space that consisted of the bedroom, the living room, the bathroom and even the kitchen which was a simple fireplace with a pot all in one.

Lucifer frowned at this. What was Ralox planning here?

Turns out Ralox could smell the pheromones wafting off Chloe and Lucifer. He could tell these two were attracted to each other and with a cunning plan to get their Savior together with this human woman, he had ordered the guards to give them the one guest quarter with a single story. After everything that Lucifer did for them, and the poor hand fate had dealt him with, the chief thought it was high time that Lucifer achieved some happiness. 

The quarter was usually left untouched and there was a reason for that. It served a purpose usually for the chief. A purpose that as the locals call it, the Mating Room.

“Ralox…” Lucifer growled.

“Wait, are we sleeping in the same room? Together?” Chloe asked, horrified and nervous. The last thing she needed was to be alone with Lucifer. Not out of fear. Out of guilt.

She had hurt him and she could see that. She had basically rejected him first rather than he did.

“This is a mistake. Let me talk with Ralox to get our living arrangements changed.” Lucifer said but as he was about to walk out, Chloe grabs his hand.

He stops dead still, his shoulders trembling. Oh how he missed her touch.

“I-It’s fine.” Chloe said.

“Are you sure?” Lucifer asks.

“Yes.”

Lucifer relented then after a few seconds and he went to get himself cleaned up first, pulling the curtain around the small tub. Splashes could be heard seconds later and Chloe sighed. The silent treatment it is. She decides to at least cook some food. If she could figure out the ingredients on the shelves first.

Minutes passed and she still couldn’t figure out how to cook these ingredients. She didn't even know what they were as they mostly looked like rocks. Giving up with a frustrated sigh, she decides that a nice bath would calm her down. Just as she was headed to the small tub to ask Lucifer if she could use the tub, the curtain opened and Chloe’s jaws dropped when she saw him standing before her.

Naked.

Chloe turned red. “W-What are you doing!? Put on some clothes!” She shouts.

“My clothes are currently wet as I washed them. I was about to get the robe on the bed until well you came along.” He said, not even smirking like she thought he would.

She covers her eyes and shuffles past him. “F-Fine. Then go get the robe. Let me take a bath first.”

“Suit yourself.” Lucifer shrugged.

Closing the curtains, Chloe takes a deep, shaky breath and starts to strip off her clothes before refilling the tub and dipping into it.

Sighing, she slides deeper into the tub, her thoughts all a disjointed mess. All centered on Lucifer.

She had messed up. She hadn’t meant to hurt him. “I’m sorry, Lucifer.” She murmurs filled with regret and guilt.

Lucifer’s sensitive ears picked up her apology and his heart ached. Sighing deeply, he sits on the edge of the bed now in the dark blue robes. “I apologize as well Chloe.” He said out loud. He had hurt her too judging from her reaction. He had broken a deal which was a first. All because of this human and how could he blame her for being so upset? He practically abandoned her when he promised he wouldn't.

Chloe heard him and sighed, scrubbing the dirt off and washed herself before getting up and toweling herself dry, wrapping the towel around her.

“I did not mean those words, Lucifer.” She murmurs as she steps out.

“Do you?”

She nods. She came closer and sat on the edge of the bed beside him. “It’s true that I never wanted to be in this world.” She saw Lucifer flinch, her words cutting deep into him. “But I have never regretted meeting you. Ever.” She finishes, placing her hand over his.

His gaze lands on Chloe then, and she could see the shimmer of tears in his eyes and oh how she wished to take those tears away.

“I apologize for abandoning you. It is unforgivable.” He murmurs.

Chloe shakes her head. “You were hurting from what I said. I do not blame you.”

“But…”

“I forgive you, Lucifer.” Chloe whispers as she leans in.

Lucifer mirrored her, leaning in closer and closer until finally their lips touched in a gentle kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is the chapter that I mentioned that has a lot of smut. If anyone is not interested in reading this smutty chapter, you can wait until the next chapter. But for those who like smut, I do hope that I nail this chapter right and I really hope this isn't a complete fail. I haven't written smut that is one chapter long. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this!

Never in a million years did Lucifer ever think that Chloe and him would kiss, let alone have such a kiss that was unlike anything that he imagined. Her soft lips felt like velvet against his lips and he tasted the sweet taste of vanilla, inhaling her fresh scent that reminded him of the salt of the ocean. It was heavenly if he could put it to words but frankly he was finding quite a hard time just trying to describe the soft kiss. He felt her smooth palm cupping his cheek and he presses his lips harder against hers in response. 

She returned the fervent kiss, letting him part her mouth with his smooth tongue. Chloe shivered when she felt his tongue curl around hers, returning the hot kiss with as much passion, their tongues smoothing over each other in a sensual dance as their bodies came closer. She felt Lucifer’s arms wrap around her waist and slowly pull her in towards him, getting more access to her warm mouth.

Chloe had never had such a kiss like this, not even with Dan. It was quite rough but yet so gentle. A stark reminder of the dragon who held her in his arms whom was as powerful as he claimed to be  yet holds a heart of gold.

Her towel slowly slides off her body and she lets it fall to the floor. She gasps feeling his hot skin pressed against her skin. He was so hot, nearly as hot as a roaring fire in a fireplace or a red hot coals from a barbecue pit. She felt so toasty and safe in his arms.

Soon, their need for air made them pull back.  Softly panting, they both gazed at each other as their foreheads touched. “You truly are a miracle, Chloe.” Lucifer whispers, smiling softly at her. Chloe flushed, suddenly feeling very shy and quite small.

When Lucifer’s eyes landed on the scar on her shoulder, he frowned. His hand slowly came up and she shivered when he started to stroke the scar with his thumb. “Who did this?” Lucifer growled, ready to tear anyone who had dared harm her.

“It was back from my world. I… I’m a detective.” She explains what a detective was back in her world, basically a guardsman who kept up the law and how a criminal had managed to wound her. He had never been so tempted to return to her world to punish this maggot.

Chloe quickly stepped in. “It’s okay. It was a long time ago.” She says.

“Regardless if it was a long time ago or not, that maggot hurt you!” He snarls.

It warmed her heart that Lucifer cared so much for her even after she had hurt him and it made her chest ache. He may state he was a monster undeserving of love but she never deserved him for hurting him so. He deserved so much more than pain. 

“It’s okay. I’m okay and I’m here now.” She says softly, letting her hand stroll down from his cheek down to the center of his chest, feeling the fast thuds of his heart. 

Lucifer slowly starts to calm down under her touch, her hand on his chest being his anchor to the present day. “Okay. Okay.” He murmurs but it still didn’t stop him from thinking all sorts of different punishments he would do to the man who had hurt Chloe if he ever found him.

Chloe kisses his nose and then his lips once more and he moans, gently spinning her around and moving her to lay on her back on the bed. Pulling back, his eyes take in every detail of her body. She had a few stretch marks, a testament of her being pregnant and Chloe tried to cover up these marks with her hands.

“Don’t hide them. It’s what makes you, you.” Lucifer tells her. What she saw as imperfection, he saw only perfections that made up all of her.

Warmth filled deep in her soul as Chloe tried to blink back tears. What did she ever do to deserve a being so good like Lucifer? Despite his mistakes, despite his shortcomings, despite the scars he held in his heart, all from his Fall, he was just so good and so gentle.

Cupping his face, Chloe pulls his head down and presses soft kisses all over his face and then his lips. What started off as gentle quickly became hungry and passionate as the two desperately wanted each other.

Chloe gasped when one of Lucifer’s large hands came down to her breasts, his thumb stroking and rolling each of her pink nipples until they stood erect from his gentle touches, the heat that radiated from him rolling down to her nipples and making her pleasure intensify so strongly. 

Watching the beautiful woman writhe underneath him from his touches and arching her back for more as well as hearing the soft moans coming from her sweet mouth only made Lucifer grow even harder, his soft length getting harder and harder.

Slowly, he lowers himself, moving downwards until his face hovered close to her now wet center. Chloe’s eyes widened. It had been a long time since someone had done this to her and it hadn’t been that good.

Squeezing her thighs tight together, she hesitated as she grew even more apprehensive of what is to come next. “What’s wrong?” Lucifer asks.

“I… I haven’t done this in a very long time.” She said nervously.

“Are you worried that you would not be able to satisfy me?” He asks. Chloe felt embarrassed but Lucifer had truly hit it on the nail. She nodded meekly. She would never expect Lucifer to pull back and push himself up, his whole frame hovering over her body as his face came closer to her face, a soft smile decorating his handsome features and kissing her gently.

“Take as much time as you need. I will not force you into anything that you do not wish to do.” He tells her gently.

Again, she was surprised at his patience and kindness and she could feel the back of her eyes sting with the onset of tears.

Lucifer sensed that Chloe was clearly upset and he feared that he may have hurt her again. “I-I apologize, I did not mean to upset you, my dear.” Lucifer said feeling like an utter monster.

“N-No. No please, it’s not you. You… You are so good, so kind and patient. What did I ever do to deserve you?” She murmurs tearfully.

Lucifer was flabbergasted. “I should be asking that question. I’ve hurt you... I’m a monster.” He says sadly.

Chloe shakes her head. “No. No you’re not a monster. Now, no more talk of that. I’ll be here to get that through your thick skull, my dragon.” She smiles, shocking Lucifer when she addressed him as hers but before he could say more, she had kissed once more instantly wiping any coherent thought from his head.

Her hands came onto his back, hesitant to touch his scars but Lucifer gave the green light.

“I trust you.” He tells her.

He arches his back when she runs her hands down his back and gasps at the pleasant sensation. His large hands stroked up and down her sides before finally grabbing onto her hips. Chloe felt his erect member poking her stomach hard and it was driving her crazier.

“I want you in me. Now, Lucifer.” She demanded. 

He looks down at her. “A-Are you sure?” He wanted her to have the final say. If she asked him to stop, he immediately would.

“Yes. I have never been more sure.”

Nodding, Lucifer positions himself and slowly drives his hard length inside her. Chloe gasped, feeling him thrust in deeper and deeper, stretching her wider. He was so big! She hadn’t had sex in awhile let alone with someone like Lucifer!

Lucifer gritted his teeth as he drove in deeper. Her walls were so tight that it was like getting a massage as her walls squeezed around his hard member. “You’re so… tight, Chloe.” He pants.

“Y-You’re… huge.” She manages to gasp out.

He stills then letting her get used to his size. Once she had gotten used to it, she orders him to start moving. “As you wish.” He thrusts in and out of her slowly at first, drawing it out making Chloe writhe underneath him and he loved watching her react to every thrust. He arches when her nails dug into his back, pain and pleasure mixing into an erotic potent.

The slow thrusts became harder and faster, their moans filling their quarters.

Chloe could feel every nerve in her body going off as she neared her peak, getting closer and closer to the edge until finally she fell over it, screaming out her release with Lucifer coming right after her, roaring out her name as he came inside her.

The air of sweat and sex filled their nasal cavities as they both slowly relaxed. Gently pulling out of Chloe, Lucifer kisses her sweetly which took the breath away from her for a moment. 

Hearts still beating fast, Lucifer lowers himself onto his side, laying right beside Chloe, their hands now pressed over her thudding heart. “I love you, Lucifer.” Chloe whispers, stroking his jaw with her other hand, smiling softly at the dragon whom she had given her heart.

Lucifer returned the soft smile. “I love you too, my mate.” He whispers. Chloe was surprised yet somehow she did not mind him calling her his mate. In fact, her heart accepted it just as she too accepted him not just as a friend but as a being whom she had fallen in love with.  

Now content, their love for each other held deep in their hearts, they fell asleep at peace for once in their lives.


End file.
